Maudite fête foraine
by Whyamishy
Summary: Traînée par son fils Henry à la fête foraine, Regina Mills se retrouve confrontée, et coincée, avec une inconnue : Emma Swan. Swanqueen attendu...
1. La Grande Roue

_Ceci est un premier essai d'OS écrit à la suite d'un défi qui m'a été lancé par Dar-K64 (que je remercie ici :o)..._

 _Défi que j'ai bien entendu accepté : je suis joueuse ;o)_

 _Soyez donc néanmoins indulgent-e-s avec cette première fanfiction._ _Il s'agit d'un AU SwanQueen. Selon les reviews que j'aurais : il y aura peut être un (ou plusieurs) autre(s) chapitre(s)._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _P.S. : évidemment, aucun personnage ne m'appartient...!_

 **\- POV Regina -**

L'agitation, le bruit, les odeurs et même les lumières autour de moi me font me poser cette question qui tourne encore et encore dans ma tête : " _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là bon sang ?"._

Puis une tension au bout de mon bras me rappelle la réalité : dans ma main une petite main, elle-même reliée à un petit bras, lui-même accroché à un petit garçon brun...

 _\- Maman ?_

 _\- Oui Henry ?_

 _\- Est-ce que tu veux bien monter avec moi dans le train fantôme ? J'ai un peu peur..._

 _\- Voyons Henry, tu es grand maintenant._

Il détourne le regard, un peu honteux...

L'accompagner dans ce lieu de débauche, d'accord, mais monter dans l'un de ces wagons sans doute crépi de l'excès de peur d'un de ces fanfreluches, hors de question !

Soudain Henry s'écrit :

 _\- Et si on faisait un tour de grande roue ?_

Bon, en fait, non, je me demande quand même ce qui m'a pris d'accepter cette idée saugrenue... Moi, la grande Regina Mills, maire de Storybrooke, respectée voire crainte par mes concitoyens, venir dans une fête foraine... Je crois que sans mon amour inconditionnel pour mon fils adoptif, jamais je ne serais venue dans ce genre d'endroit.

Je regarde les gens d'un regard hautain.

Comment peut-on aimer se "promener" dans ces odeurs de transpiration mélangées à celle de l'huile de friture ?

Comment peut-on se régaler à se frotter à toute cette foule de personnes agitées, excitées et pressées...?

Comment ne pas être assourdi par toutes ces musiques entêtantes et ces sons de machines énervants au plus haut point ?

Non, vraiment, si Henry ne m'avait pas suppliée avec ce regard de chiot battu, jamais au grand jamais je ne serais venue ici...

Nous voilà au pied de la grande roue.

La foule semble s'être donnée rendez-vous ici, agglutinée dans cette file d'attente. Pas de passe-droit, même pour Madame la Maire... nous sommes donc obligés de nous mêler à cette masse du peuple, compressés comme des sardines en boîte...

 _\- Tu vas voir, la vue est magnifique de là-haut...!_

dit une petite brune aux cheveux courts à un grand blond baraqué

 _\- Je n'en doute pas mon petit colibri_

lui répond l'homme en question, plein d'une mièvrerie encore plus dégoulinante que le chocolat sur leurs gaufres.

C'est vraiment affreux, je ne vais jamais tenir...

 _\- C'est la première fois que tu viens gamin ?_

demande une blonde à mon fils... MON fils...!

 _\- Oui, j'ai réussi à convaincre Maman de venir, et dieu sait que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance !_

dit-il en tournant son regard malicieux vers moi.

 _\- Madame le Maire doit avoir d'autres priorités dans son planning chargé_

lui répond cette blonde souriante qui m'agace déjà...

 _\- Madame le Maire sait trouver du temps pour son fils qu'elle place au sommet de ses priorités_

lui assène-je froidement

 _\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde_

me répond-elle d'un ton que j'identifie comme sarcastique.

Alors que j'allai répondre, Henry me tire la main en s'écriant :

 _\- C'est à nous Maman, viens : montons !_

Je tourne donc mon regard vers la "cage suspendue" dans laquelle il va falloir s'installer...

Bon sang, mais pourquoi ai-je accepté cette idée stupide...?!

 _\- Allons, allons : dépêchons ! Prenez place rapidement afin de ne pas ralentir la machine !_

s'exclame le propriétaire du manège... lui aussi m'agace déjà.

Avant que je n'ai pu répliquer, je me sens poussée dans le dos et me retrouve assise entre Henry et... l'agaçante blonde...?!

Non mais je rêve...! En plus d'avoir dû la subir dans la file d'attente, il va encore falloir la supporter coincée dans cette tasse volante à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol...

Le sort s'acharne contre moi...

 _\- Alors gamin, pas trop impressionné par la hauteur...?_

demande l'horripilante blonde qui a envahi notre espace intime...

 _\- Non, je suis grand maintenant !_

Je souris malgré moi à cette réponse faisant écho à ma réflexion plus tôt dans la soirée.

 _\- C'est vrai que tu as l'air grand ! Quel âge as-tu ?_

questionne encore la blonde aux yeux verts

 _\- J'ai eu 9 ans le mois dernier_

indique mon fils, tout fier et bombant le torse. Là encore je ne peux que sourire face à son comportement.

Je sens le regard vert peser sur moi et y aperçois un éclat de malice. Se moquerait-elle de moi...?! Mon visage se referme immédiatement et la lueur dans ses yeux disparaît.

 _\- Tu vois la lumière là-bas ? C'est le phare de Storybrooke, celui qui permet aux bateaux de ne pas se perdre dans la nuit..._

continue la blonde, s'étant vite détournée de moi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle a l'intention de monopoliser la conversation tout le tour de grande roue...? Je ne peux pas la laisser faire, après tout, c'est censé être MA soirée, avec MON fils.

 _\- Et là, sur la gauche : c'est le clocher qui s'est arrêté il y a presque de trente ans, après avoir reçu la foudre_

m'empresse-je de dire, histoire de ne pas octroyer toute la place à cette envahisseuse, tout en lui lançant un regard noir. Celle-ci me regarde alors un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Quoi ? Mais... mais... mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle se moque ouvertement de moi...!

 _\- La légende prétend que les aiguilles se remettront à tourner le jour où le plus fermé des cœurs rencontrera le plus ouvert des cœurs, avec qui il pourra battre à l'unisson. Et de l'écho de leurs battements naîtra l'onde de choc qui réactivera les engrenages rouillés de la pendule_

précise-t-elle, tout en jetant un œil de biais sur moi, la même lueur que tout à l'heure brillant dans le vert de son regard.

Alors là ma grande : la guerre est ouverte ! Tu oses me faire paraître faible aux yeux de mon fils, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts...!

 _\- Regardez ! Une étoile filante !_

interrompt Henry. La blonde lève immédiatement son nez en l'air pour observer le ciel, un sourire béat sur le visage, elle s'écrit en tendant son doigt vers les cieux :

 _\- Ah oui...!!! Là !_

Alors là, on frôle le niveau maternelle... Elle m'en coupe toute envie de répliquer...

Alors que j'en suis encore à me demander ce qui pouvait rendre aussi puéril cette femme blonde, la voix du forain m'agresse à nouveau :

 _\- Aller, aller...! Terminus ! Tout le monde descend !_

Henry saute hors de notre cage et me regarde surpris de mon immobilité. Je commence à réaliser qu'il me faut m'extraire de cette attraction que la main ferme de la blonde saisit mon bras :

 _\- En avant Madame le Maire ! La suite des aventures nous attend !_

La suite des aventures NOUS attend...?! NOUS attend...!?! Alors là, non, c'est trop... Ce n'est pas possible, il est hors de question de supporter une minute de plus cette femme !

 _\- Oh oui Maman ! Si on allait au train fantôme maintenant...?_

me supplie Henry, son regard de chien battu planté dans le mien...

 _\- Tout seul...?_

demande-je, surprise par sa question alors qu'il y a moins d'une heure il m'avouait avoir peur... Mais avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre, la blonde s'exclame :

 _\- Un grand garçon comme lui, ça n'a peur de rien... Au contraire : c'est lui qui me protégera, hein gamin...?_

 _\- Bien sûr !_

affirme-t-il, le regard brillant de reconnaissance...

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour... ELLE, elle va accompagner mon fils dans ce manège qu'il m'a confessé craindre en arrivant...?

Qui serais-je si, moi, sa propre mère, je ne l'y accompagnais pas...?!

Bien sûr que je ne vais pas laisser cette horripilante personne monter seule avec MON fils...

Mais il va quand même me falloir un peu d'encouragement...

 _\- Très bien, on y va mon chéri..._

J'hésite un court instant... puis j'ajoute :

 _Tu ne veux pas une barbe à papa avant...?_

Oui, voilà, une barbe à papa, c'est génial ça : ça prend un temps fou pour la manger... temps qui m'est largement nécessaire pour affronter ne serait-ce que l'idée des wagons de ce maudit train fantôme...

 _\- Oh oui...! Trop cool...!_

contre toute attente, ce n'est pas mon fils qui s'extasie de la sorte (il est trop bien élevé pour ça de toute façon), mais cette exaspérante blonde...

 _\- Langage...! Miss...?_

m'exclame-je tout en interrogeant son nom.

 _\- Swan... Emma Swan, pour vous servir !_

me dit-elle en me tendant sa main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je lève les yeux au ciel et, sans lui serrer la main, je réplique sèchement :

 _\- Et bien tâchez à l'avenir d'employer un langage un peu plus soutenu devant mon fils Miss Swan !_

je sens tout son corps se tendre à l'entente de son nom et son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle finit par baisser son bras qui était toujours tendu vers moi.

 _\- Je n'y manquerai pas Madame le Maire_

m'assure-t-elle, tout en insistant sur ma fonction...

Je ne peux que souffler d'exaspération et lever les yeux au ciel face à son attitude...

Henry nous sort de notre joute verbale en nous montrant un stand de barbe-à-papa.

 _\- Bon ben bien moi je vais prendre goût "chocolat-cannelle"_

déclare l'impétueuse blonde sous le regard éberlué de mon fils.

 _\- Ça existe ce goût-là...? C'est comme ça que je prends mon petit-déjeuner le matin ! Un chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle !_

Miss Swan sourit à mon fils et le regarde de cet air attendrit qui me rend folle.

 _\- C'est incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Non seulement ça existe, mais c'est également comme ça que je bois mon chocolat._

Le sang bat dans mes tempes... La tête me tourne... Comment peut-elle être aussi proche de lui en à peine une demi-heure...?! Alors que je n'y arrive pas en plus de neuf ans...?!

Je dois être vraiment pâle lorsque j'entends une voix... inquiète ? qui demande :

 _\- Tout va bien Madame le Maire...?! Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Manger un bout ? Vous assoir...?_

STOP...! Qu'elle arrête immédiatement cette logorrhée avant que je ne m'étouffe avec ses mots...!

 _\- Tout va pour le mieux Miss Swan. Allons voir ce train fantôme !_

Surtout, ne pas montrer mon malaise et tant qu'à faire, foncer directement et à fond dans ce qui me dégoûte d'avance... Plus vite ça sera fini, plus vite on pourra partir...!

Miss Swan me regarde, interloquée, mais ne dit rien et m'emboite le pas, suivi d'Henry qui mange sa barbe à papa, imperturbable.

Plus nous approchons de notre destination, plus je ralentis le pas. Inconsciemment : je n'ai pas du tout envie de monter dans ce train de l'enfer… et encore, je suis certaine que l'enfer est bien plus plaisant que ça… !

Ne voulant toujours rien montrer, je me convaincs moi-même que c'est pour qu'Henry puisse finir tranquillement sa barbe à papa… le ventre sur pattes qu'est Miss Swan ayant déjà englouti depuis plusieurs minutes la sienne…

Finalement, mon fils fini lui aussi par terminer son millier de calories… je vais être dans l'obligation pour le bien de son corps de lui préparer pendant une semaine diverses salades afin de compenser cet intolérable excès de sucre…

C'est en sentant un regard vert sur moi que je me rends compte que nous sommes arrêtés depuis plusieurs minutes au milieu de l'allée centrale du parc d'attraction.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend plantés comme des idiots au milieu d'autres encore plus idiots ?_

Demande-je d'un ton glacial… Pourtant, je sais bien que c'est moi qui me suis tétanisée devant l'inexorable arrivée à ce maudit manège de malheur. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer cette remarque acerbe.

Miss Swan me regarde quelques secondes, mais, contre toute attente, ne répond pas à mon agression flagrante. Elle se tourne vers Henry, tout sourire, et s'adresse à lui avec un clin d'œil :

 _\- Dis-moi gamin, ça te dit une petite partie de tir avant de monter dans le chariot de l'enfer ?_

Je ne comprends pas… Ou plutôt, je refuse de comprendre… Elle a lancé un regard vers moi, un regard non pas empli de raillerie, mais un regard… compatissant… ?

Comme si elle avait senti mon malaise et faisait en sorte de m'éviter une situation compromettante devant mon fils…

 _\- D'accord ! … Mais je suis nul tu sais…_

Se défend Henry… Ca me brise presque le cœur de le voir comme ça, les yeux baissés vers le sol…

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas gamin : tu as devant Toi la meilleure tireuse de Storybrooke !_

Lui assure-t-elle tout en lui entourant les épaules de son bras et l'attirant vers le stand en question. Elle jette alors ses beaux yeux verts dans ma direction… J'y vois briller de la bienveillance.

Je ne dis rien et les suis en silence, gardant néanmoins la tête haute, il est inconcevable que je ne baisse ne serait-ce qu'un cil !

Arrivés devant le pas de tir, Miss Swan dépose 10$ et demande une partie. Le forain place sur le comptoir un pistolet ainsi que 10 plombs.

 _\- Avec 5 cibles touchées, c'est le gros lot ! Vas-y : fait toi plaisir !_

Enonce l'homme responsable avec un regard entendu vers Miss Swan qui ne semble pas s'en préoccuper.

Elle se place alors derrière Henry pour l'aider à se positionner correctement, puis lui met l'arme dans les mains… l'ARME… ?! Elle vient de mettre une ARME dans les mains de mon bébé… !

 _\- Miss Swan, je vous préviens que si mon fils se mutile à cause de l'objet dangereux que VOUS lui avez mis entre les mains, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau, dussé-je vous arracher le cœur moi-même… !_

Lance-je, le son de ma voix vibrante d'inquiétude, moins froid que je ne l'aurais voulu.

 _\- Ne vous en faites pas Madame le Maire, si jamais votre fils devait se blesser par ma faute, j'appellerai moi-même le Shérif pour me faire incarcérer_

Me promet-elle, une joie légèrement moqueuse et non dissimulée dans le ton de sa réponse.

Henry tire le premier plomb et rate totalement la cible. Miss Swan se remet derrière lui et réajuste sa position. Il tire à nouveau… et c'est un nouvel échec. Troisième tentative : le plomb ne voit même pas le bord de la cible ! Henry commence à désespérer d'y arriver mais Miss Swan l'encourage. Il se concentre à fond… et le plomb disparait de notre champ de vision, comme aspiré « ailleurs » par magie. Je vois mon fils se décomposer. Miss Swan se déplace alors à côté de lui et lui explique patiemment comment bien prendre la position, comment expirer au moment où l'on appuie sur la gâchette… Henry écoute avec une grande attention et se replace selon les bons conseils qu'il vient de recevoir.

Cette fois le plomb touche le bord de la cible, mais ce n'est pas assez pour être compté comme gagnant… Les yeux de mon fils se remplissent de larmes et mon cœur se serre.

 _\- Je ne vais rien gagner, c'est raté maintenant !_

Sanglote-t-il, la gorge serrée et les larmes dévalant à présent ses joues.

 _\- Tu as oublié que tu avais affaire à la meilleure tireuse de Storybrooke !_

Lui rétorque Miss Swan en lui prenant délicatement l'objet inquiétant des mains et se positionnant à son tour sur le pas de tir.

A peine est-elle installée qu'elle met en plein dans le mille son plomb ! Suivi des quatre suivants… ! Henry, tout comme moi, en reste bouche bée !

Le propriétaire du stand est non seulement ébahit par la prestation de Miss Swan, mais m'a l'air également plutôt agacé :

 _\- Bon, ben vous avez droit au gros lot ! Choisissez ce qui vous fait plaisir…_

Dit-il d'un ton qui laisse entendre que ça ne lui fait pas du tout plaisir à lui…

Mon fils me regarde, semblant demander mon autorisation. Je secoue la tête positivement. Son visage s'éclaire alors d'un seul coup. Il observe les différents lots et demande timidement l'énorme ours en peluche accroché sur le devant du stand.

Je vois au regard de l'homme qu'il s'apprête à refuser, mais je lui jette l'un de mes regards les plus noir, si bien que finalement, il décroche la peluche sans un mot et la tend à Henry, la mine dépitée.

Ce dernier se tourne alors vers Miss Swan et se précipite dans ces bras :

 _\- Merci… ! Merci mille fois Emma ! Tu es ma sauveuse !_

Je contemple mon fils heureux comme jamais dans les bras de cette Miss Swan… Cette étrangère… et pourtant, à cet instant, je n'ai aucune rancœur à son encontre. Non, elle est juste celle qui a su lui rendre le sourire au moment où les pleurs inondaient sa frimousse d'ange…

Elle sourit dans ses cheveux puis s'écarte doucement de lui tout en maintenant ses mains sur ses épaules :

 _\- On y va maintenant champion ? Les monstres de l'Orient-Express n'ont qu'à bien se tenir : Le Prince, la Sauveuse et la Reine arrivent !_

Mes lèvres s'étirent face à sa phrase qui tente de redonner du courage à mon fils… Le Prince… et sa Sauveuse… je ris en mon for intérieur…

Tout à coup, je réalise que, donc, la Reine… c'est Moi… ?!

Je dirige mon attention vers elle et remarque qu'elle me sourit, ses yeux émeraude brillants de prévenance.

L'envie de lui rendre son sourire me traverse l'esprit… mais ne fait que traverser… Non ! Je ne peux pas me laisser faire aussi facilement, même si cette Miss Swan a de beaux yeux jade… Quoi… ? De beaux Yeux… ?! Bon sang, Regina : reprend toi ! Tu es Madame Mills, maire de Storybrooke !

 _\- Allons-y !_

Lance-je alors durement, ne voulant pas paraitre vulnérable devant cette Miss Swan, tout en m'élançant vers cette stupide attraction remplie de pantins aussi mal fait qu'un décor de papier plâtre.

La file d'attente est heureusement moins longue que celle que nous avons dû affronter pour accéder à la grande roue.

Quand vient notre tour, Henry se précipite dans le premier wagon, encombré de sa gigantesque peluche qui, en fin de compte, prend la seule place disponible à côté de lui…

Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir que le forain baisse la barrière de sécurité sur Henry et que son chariot de l'enfer disparait dans un tunnel sombre.

Miss Swan, déjà installée, se retourne vers moi, un sourire désolé sur le visage :

 _\- On va devoir partager ce wagonnet… Sauf si vous préférez être seule… et prendre le suivant._

Quoi ? Comment ça prendre le suivant… ? Et ne pas être juste derrière mon fils qui était terrorisé il y a de cela à peine une heure ? Hors de question ! Je monte tout de suite ! Même si c'est pour encore endurer la présence de cette Miss Swan… !

Je me précipite à côté de la blonde juste avant que notre carriole de la mort ne s'enfonce dans les méandres de l'attraction où résonnent à la fois les rires qui se veulent diaboliques au travers des enceintes qui grésillent, mais également les cris de terreur de ces stupides individus venus tout particulièrement se faire peur dans cette épouvantable et exécrable attraction…

Et c'est sur cet absurde chariot, dans cette niaiserie de fête foraine, à côté de cette horripilante blonde que toutes mes certitudes se sont effondrées…


	2. Le Train Fantôme

_Merciiiii beaucoup pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette histoire !_

 _Merci aussi à tou-te-s les "guest" qui m'ont laissée une review mais à qui je ne peux pas répondre individuellement :_

 _gwen, guest (n1), Salazrine, guest (n2), Titi84, guest (n3), et_ _Elfie_

 _Quant à Schtroumpf (et Sirop d'rable_ _) : je dois valider chacune des reviews anonymes, alors les 6 d'affilé, ça ne passe pas ;o)_

 _20 reviews ! Chose promise, chose due !_

 _Mesdames/Messieurs et tou-te-s les gen-te-s, pour votre plus grand plaisir : voici la suite !_

 **\- POV Emma -**

Les portes du "train de l'enfer" viennent de se refermer sur notre wagon.

Je sens Madame le Maire raide comme un "i" à ma droite : même les fesses dans un manège à sensations, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être dans le contrôle et l'apparence...

Je ne connais d'elle que ce que j'ai trouvé : Maire de Storybrooke, respectée autant qu'elle est crainte, elle dirige la ville d'une main de fer. Personne dans l'opposition. Son fils, Henry, qu'elle a adopté alors qu'il n'avait que quelques jours. Aucune relation officielle. Rien de sulfureux, si ce n'est son rapport aux autres, ses éclats de colère envers son personnel ou encore les journalistes. Elle a d'ailleurs plusieurs procès à son actif, qu'elle a toujours gagnés !

Alors que je lance un regard dans sa direction, une main velue se pose sur mon bras...

 _\- Putain ! Dégage ta sale patte de moi !_

m'écris-je, sursautant de surprise et virant manu militari cette affreuse main gantée de mon bras.

 _\- Miss Swan ! Langage !_

me reprend Madame le Maire en me lançant un regard plus noir que les ténèbres.

 _\- Oh, ça va : Henry n'est pas là... Et puis c'est pas ma faute aussi s'il m'a surpris ce con..._

 _\- Langage !_

m'interrompt-elle à nouveau.

Je soupire bruyamment. Si je n'avais pas été prise dans mes pensées, je ne me serais jamais faite surprendre par cet abruti...

 _\- Désolée Madame le Maire de me laisser aller sur cette attraction faite pour avoir peur..._

lance-je alors, pour ne pas perdre la face.

 _\- Ce n'est pas ça : "avoir peur" Miss Swan._

réplique-t-elle.

Je me tourne vers elle et observe son visage, toujours neutre, voire froid. Alors que je m'interroge sur ce qu'elle peut "craindre", Frankenstein surgit derrière elle en poussant un cri monstrueux.

 _\- Bordel !_

m'exclame-je le cœur encore battant, alors que Madame Mills n'a même pas sourcillé.

 _\- Miss Swan ! Est-ce si dur pour vous de ne pas éructer des mots aussi vulgaires !_

fulmine-t-elle, ces yeux noirs limite rempli de dégoût... Oh non...! Non non non, je refuse qu'elle me regarde avec dégoût ! J'ai trop souvent dû essuyer ce genre de regard, je ne le supporte plus...!

 _\- Madame Mills..._

Elle me dévisage soudain, semblant me découvrir pour la première fois, interpellée à l'entente de son nom de famille.

 _\- Je ne vais pas demander pardon à chaque fois que ma bouche relâche un mot vulgaire comme vous dites, sinon vous n'allez plus qu'entendre des excuses de ma part..._

Ses sourcils se froncent un instant, puis elle remet très vite son masque :

 _\- Ce sera toujours plus plaisant à entendre que ces abjectes grossièretés à peine dignes d'un béotien..._

Je soupire une fois de plus... C'est pas gagné d'avance...

 _\- Savez-vous, Madame Mills, que le principe de ce genre de manège : c'est de se détendre ? Comme l'indique le mot "fête" dans "fête foraine", c'est une période de réjouissance collective faite pour s'amuser... Quand vous amusez-vous Madame le Maire...?_

Si ses yeux avaient pu lancer des éclairs, j'aurai succombé à l'instant même...

 _\- Ma fonction de Maire ne me permet pas de "m'amuser" comme vous dites Miss Swan. Ce n'est pas un jeu de diriger une ville ! Ce sont des responsabilités ! Mais sans doute ignorez-vous le sens même de ce mot._

Ouch... Là, ça fait mal... Mon petit cœur vient de se briser...

 _\- Avoir des responsabilités n'empêche pas de s'amuser Madame Mills... Quelle est la dernière fois où vous avez ri avec votre fils...?_

 _\- Ne mêlez pas Henry à cette conversation ! Je vous l'interdit ! Vous ne savez rien de ma vie Miss Swan... Alors occupez-vous de la vôtre, et laissez-nous vivre la nôtre !_

s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus basse, les derniers mots m'étant presque chuchotés. Ses orbes noires ne laissent aucun doute sur la colère qui l'habite, même si, incroyablement : son visage reste de marbre.

Alors là, bravo Swan ! Tu voulais l'agacer un peu, mais là, tu l'as complètement braquée ! Comment tu vas t'en sortir pour rouvrir la conversation...? Pfff... Ça m'apprendra aussi à jouer à pousser les gens dans leurs derniers retranchements...

 _\- Je..._

D'un mouvement de main sec et d'un détour de tête vers la droite, elle met un terme à mon pitoyable essai de renouer la discussion...

Bon, ben là Swan, va falloir t'y mettre à fond si tu ne veux pas finir ce trajet dans un silence encore plus morbide que tous les bruits de ce train de malheur… Je murmure :

 _\- Orpheline…_

Elle se retourne légèrement vers moi et je sens l'incompréhension dans son regard en biais.

 _\- Je suis orpheline…_

Un voile passe dans ses yeux, puis sa figure se ferme à nouveau. Avant qu'elle ne réplique de manière que j'imagine acerbe, je poursuis :

 _\- J'ai vécu dans le système, passant de foyer en foyer, de temps en temps en famille d'accueil, mais jamais très longtemps… j'étais ce qu'ils appellent une « rebelle », « impossible à caser »… C'est facile pour eux de mettre les gens dans des cases… mais ce sont-ils déjà demandé ce que MOI je ressentais ? Ce que MOI je souhaitais ? Non, bien sûr que non… C'est à peine si nous sommes un nom… « Swan »… c'est déjà mieux qu'un numéro me direz-vous… Bref… Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas avoir de famille et pourtant d'en rêver nuit et jour…_

Je cesse de parler d'un coup, perdue dans mes souvenirs douloureux… Après un long silence :

 _\- Pourquoi me dire tout cela Miss Swan ? En quoi suis-je concernée par votre regrettable passé… ?_

 _\- Je voulais juste vous remercier…_

 _\- Me remercier… ?_

 _\- Pour Henry…_

Un étrange silence s'installe entre nous. Je reprends soudain :

 _\- Grâce à vous Henry n'a pas eu à subir tout ça. Il n'a pas eu à souffrir de ne pas avoir un foyer, des bras réconfortants, et surtout d'amour._

Elle me scrute intensément, le chocolat plongeant dans mes aigues-marines. Je me demande ce qui se passe dans sa tête à cet instant, à quoi peut-elle bien penser ? Je lui adresse un sourire timide.

Et puis tout à coup, mon corps est pris de soubresauts incontrôlables, je suis secouée comme un prunier, ma tête ballotant de droite à gauche et d'avant en arrière… C'est dans le regard de Regina Mills que je comprends ce qu'il m'arrive : une nouvelle épouvantable créature m'a saisi par les épaules et s'escrime à me remuer dans tous les sens en poussant des grognements terribles…

C'est à ce moment précis que j'éclate de rire, surprenant tout autant le monstre agitateur que ma vis-à-vis. Celle-ci se laisse emporter par mon rire et je vois le coin de ses lèvres remonter imperceptiblement. Décontenancée, la bête me lâche et recule dans son coin sombre…

 _\- Voilà comment dresser la plus coriace des créatures !_

M'exclame-je, riant doublement : de la situation elle-même mais également du double sens de ma phrase.

Finalement, malgré moi, le lien s'est renoué entre Madame Glace et la Miss Catastrophe que je suis.

Je penche ma tête vers elle pour l'épier quelques instants, mais sentant sûrement mon regard sur elle, Regina Mills se retourne brusquement vers moi, me faisant sursauter.

 _\- Et bien dites-moi Miss Swan : vous sursauter beaucoup ces derniers temps… N'auriez-vous pas la conscience tranquille… ?_

Se moque-t-elle de moi gentiment, un sourire au coin des yeux. Je me détourne rapidement, le rouge me montant aux joues, espérant que l'atmosphère sombre du tunnel le dissimule à mon interlocutrice…

Si elle savait, pense-je…

Inspirant un grand coup, je lui fais à nouveau face et lui confie :

 _\- Devoir toujours surveiller ses arrières, se méfier de tout et tout le monde, épier le moindre bruit de pas et de porte… C'est ce qui me rend si nerveuse et à fleur de peau… Vous savez Madame Mills : vous non plus vous ne savez rien de ma vie…_

Je vois lentement sa figure se durcir et son regard se ternir…

Bon, Swan, c'est pas le moment de tout foutre en l'air ! Maintenant que tu viens de rétablir une certaine connexion entre vous, ne foire pas tout… ! Même si c'est un régal sans nom de la voir s'énerver, il faut maintenir un juste équilibre dans cette… relation… ?

 _\- Si je m'échappais des familles d'accueil, c'est que certaines fois, il vaut mieux être loin et seule, que sous le joug de n'importe qui… dans tous les sens du terme…_

Ajoute-je alors précipitamment, les mots coincés dans ma gorge. Je baisse instinctivement la tête, même s'il y a bien longtemps, je me suis jurée de ne plus baisser les yeux devant quiconque.

Du coin de l'œil, je devine Madame le Maire s'être imperceptiblement tendue.

 _\- D'un de ces… asservissements… est né le plus grand regret de toute ma vie… j'allais sur mes 18 ans, mais n'étais pas encore majeure… ils m'ont obligé à le garder… pour mieux me le prendre ensuite…_

Une larme glissa le long de ma joue gauche, du côté de celle qui a désormais toute mon attention et qui ne rate pas la lente chute de cette perle de chagrin…

 _\- Mais vous savez, le pire, ce n'est même pas ça… Non… Le pire c'est de devoir vivre chaque jour avec cet abandon sur la conscience… Avec la plus grande de toutes les culpabilités : me dire que je n'ai pas pu éviter à cet enfant… mon enfant… de vivre ce que j'ai moi-même vécu… Voilà le pire… L'avoir volontairement lâché dans ce système que j'exècre au plus haut point…_

Je serre mes poings si forts, que mes articulations blanchissent. La colère s'étant installée au fond de moi, mes larmes ont cessées de couler. Séchant d'un revers de main rageur les sillons sur mes pommettes, je ravale ma haine ; et reprenant un sourire crispé, je renchéris :

 _\- Voilà pourquoi je veux vous remercier Madame Mills, voilà pourquoi je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante d'avoir adopté 3 semaines après ce 15 août 2001 un petit garçon abandonné au système d'adoption et de lui avoir apporté un foyer aimant._

Un grincement strident nous sort de notre bulle qui éclate en mille morceaux lorsque notre wagon s'immobilise aussi soudainement que les lumières s'éteignent.

 _\- Et m… mince !_

Me reprends-je de justesse, fière de moi, un sourire invisible adressé à Madame le Maire.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar encore !_

S'étonne cette dernière, un soupçon de peur dans la voix, mais complétement sourde à mon injure ravalée… Je suis déçue du coup.

 _\- Il semblerait que notre TER à destination de l'enfer se soit arrêté en pleine voie madame le Maire… Pour votre sécurité nous vous demandons de ne pas descendre de wagon et d'attendre patiemment les consignes du contrôleur._

Tente-je de la rassurer avec un peu d'humour.

 _\- Cette situation n'a rien de drôle Miss Swan ! Mon fils… Henry est quelque part devant, certainement effrayé…_

Commence Madame le Maire

 _\- HENRY !_

Crie-je alors.

 _\- OUI ?_

Répond une voix au loin, devant nous.

 _\- TOUT VA BIEN MON CHERI ? NOUS SOMMES JUSTE DERRIERE TOI !_

S'égosille Madame Mills

 _\- NE T'INQUIETES PAS MAMAN : JE SUIS GRAND MAINTENANT… ! ET PUIS JE SUIS AVEC TEDDY !_

 _\- Teddy ? Mais qui est Teddy ?_

M'interroge-t-elle, paniquée.

 _\- Oh, je pense que c'est son nouvel ami_

 _\- Quel nouvel ami ? Henry n'a pas d'ami que je ne connais pas ! Miss Swan, s'il vous plait ! Dites-moi qui est ce Teddy… !_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire face à sa peur irraisonnée.

 _\- Je vois de quoi on a peur Madame Mills_

Dis-je en souriant

 _\- Cela n'a absolument rien de drôle Miss Swan…_

 _\- Rassurez-vous Madame le Maire, il ne s'agit que de son ours en peluche gagné sur le stand de tir._

Tente-je de l'apaiser.

Un silence pesant s'en suivit, long et lourd.

 _\- Vous savez Madame Mills, pour Henry…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas le moment de soliloquer Miss Swan._

 _\- Je ne soliloque pas : je cherche à communiquer avec vous…_

 _\- Et bien peut-être que moi je n'ai pas envie de communiquer avec vous Miss Swan !_

 _\- Pourtant, il faudra bien le faire un jour…_

 _\- Ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé !_

Je soupire bruyamment. Je crois que le lien que j'avais enfin réussi à tisser, s'est rompu aussi vite qu'il s'est créé…

 _\- L'asservissement est une chose enviable pour personne_

Lâche-je alors subitement…

Tout le corps de Madame le Maire se tend à côté de moi : j'ai touché un point sensible !

 _\- Aucun être humain ne devrait en dominer un autre…_

Continue-je d'une voix lente et calme.

 _\- Que ça soit physiquement ou moralement…_

Le corps de ma voisine se met peu à peu à trembler… Point très sensible !

 _\- Le harcèlement moral est autant répréhensible… que… le viol par exemple._

Un sanglot s'échappe sur ma gauche.

Heu… Je suis peut-être allée trop loin là… Je sens que je vais encore merder…

Je ne sais plus quoi dire et encore moins quoi faire du coup… Je suis complétement tétanisée à l'idée de mal faire… encore une fois…

Ma voisine bondit brusquement en poussant un cri terrorisé.

 _\- Lâchez-moi !_

Euh… pourtant je ne la touche même pas… Je ne comprends pas…

 _\- LACHEZ-MOI… !!_

Hurle-t-elle, d'une voix qui me fait moi-même tressaillir, tout en s'agitant sur son siège. J'allume alors la lampe de mon téléphone portable et le dirige vers la brune.

Une ombre est effectivement en train de la saisir par les épaules, semblant lui murmurer des paroles qui se veulent réconfortantes… Mais manifestement : ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner…

 _\- Lâchez-moi…_

Chuchote-t-elle cette fois, la voix totalement nouée et brisée.

Bon, là Swan, c'est le moment où tu fais quelque chose !

Je me redresse alors sur mon siège tout en me tournant vers l'agresseur :

 _\- Putain ! Vous pouvez pas la lâcher comme elle vous le demande Bordel ! … Pardon Madame le Maire…_

Je m'excuse platement en regardant d'un air désolé la brune, mais elle est absolument figée, ne réagissant pas du tout…

Et l'autre idiot qui la tient encore en disant que c'est pour la rassurer, l'aider… On croit rêver !

 _\- Retire immédiatement tes sales pattes de là, où je pulvérise un à un chacun de tes 10 doigts, phalange par phalange… Je passerai ensuite à chacun de tes os jusqu'à ce que tu réclames après ta mère… !_

Assène-je entre mes dents, une colère sourde et incontrôlable montant en moi.

L'ombre pali d'un coup et prend ses jambes à son cou, disparaissant plus rapidement que Flash Gordon.

Je pivote alors vers Madame Mills, blanche comme un linge, tremblante comme une feuille et secouée d'inconsolables sanglots qui me fendent le cœur.

J'ai pu voir la terreur dans son regard lorsque l'autre abruti la tenait par les épaules.

Je sais qu'il ne faut surtout pas se risquer à la toucher…

 _\- Madame le Maire… ?_

Tente-je.

 _\- Madame Mills… ?_

Essaye-je encore, vainement.

 _\- Regina… ?_

M'hasarde-je, effrontément.

Ses yeux se braquent alors étrangement sur moi.

Bon, ok, elle réagit à son prénom… on y va…

 _\- Regina ? Regina, je vais prendre votre main dans la mienne, lentement, d'accord ?_

Elle ne dit rien mais garde ses yeux plantés dans les miens.

Tranquillement, j'approche ma main de la sienne… Tout aussi délicatement, je la pose dessus… Voyant qu'elle se laisse faire, je prends alors ses doigts dans les miens et les tire tout doucement vers ma poitrine… Mes deux émeraudes toujours fixées à ses hématites, je repose sa main à l'emplacement de mon cœur et lui dis :

 _\- Vous sentez Regina ? Ma respiration… Sentez-la… On inspire lentement… Puis on expire… On inspire… Puis on expire…_

Graduellement, sa respiration se cale sur la mienne et se fait plus posée. Je continue de lui parler paisiblement tout en ne lâchant pas ses prunelles.

Quand enfin elle s'est tout à fait calmée, son regard change, comme si elle s'éveillait après un long sommeil.

Elle s'écarte brusquement de moi, papillonnant des cils.

 _\- Miss Swan… ?_

Elle semble être perdue, ne se souvenir de rien.

Et c'est ce moment précis que choisit la lumière (et le son… !) pour réapparaitre.

 _\- Tout va bien Madame le Maire, regardez : le courant est revenu ! Nous allons pouvoir nous échapper de cet enfer._

Ironise-je, voulant rompre cet instant de mal être au plus vite.

 _\- Tout de même ! Cette bande d'incapable a somme toute réussi à appuyer sur un simple interrupteur !_

Lance-t-elle, soudainement revenue à elle.

Je souris me délectant du retour de Madame Glace.

Celle qui restera fière et droite, faisant comme si rien de tout ceci ne s'était passé… Et bien entendu, qui fera en sorte que l'on n'en reparle jamais…

Notre chariot se remet en branle et arrive finalement au bout du tunnel (dans tous les sens du terme… !).

Alors que nous descendons tant bien que mal, légèrement engourdies par cette immobilité forcée et prolongée, une voix paniquée s'écrit tout à coup :

 _\- Il a disparu… !_


	3. Teddy

_Merci pour vos follows, favorites et autres reviews !_

 _Merci aux Guests à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de MP :_ _Sirop d'rable, Elfie, Salazrine, schtroumf, Guest (n1) et Guest (n2), powell et pomme d'amour !_

 _Merci encore à Dar-K64 pour son défi et merci à_ _Cyelab pour sa relecture et ses corrections !_

 _Et maintenant : place à la suite !_

 **\- POV Regina -**

Mon cœur cesse instantanément de battre…

« _Il a disparu_ »…

Ma vue se brouille alors que je cherche désespérément mon fils du regard, totalement paniquée…

Mon fils… Henry… Où es-tu ? Mon chéri… Mon cœur… l'Amour de ma vie… Pourquoi ne suis-je pas montée avec Toi dans ce satané train maudit… ? Pourquoi ai-je été coincée dans cet horrible wagon (alors que tu avais besoin de moi… !) avec cette agaçante blonde… ?

 _\- Madame Mills… ? Madame le Maire… ?_

Tiens, quand on parle de la catastrophe ambulante… Elle est là ! Et elle n'a pas disparue, ELLE… Elle est irrémédiablement toujours là… ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit là, encore et toujours… ?!

Sa main effleure mon épaule pour attirer mon attention, et du menton m'indique une silhouette assise dans un coin…

 _\- Henry !_

M'écrie-je.

Il est là, recroquevillé dans un renfoncement, secoué de soubresauts… Mon bébé… Mon pauvre bébé…

J'accours aussi dignement que possible vers lui, m'accroupis tout aussi élégamment à ses côtés et le prends tendrement dans mes bras.

Miss Swan s'est approchée discrètement et nous observe à distance.

 _\- Henry… Mon chéri… Je suis là… Tout va bien maintenant…_

Lui assuré-je en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux.

 _\- Il… Il a disparu…_

Sanglote-t-il.

 _\- Qui a disparu mon chéri ?_

Le questionné-je, ne comprenant pas qui donc d'aussi important pouvait bien avoir disparu et mettre mon fils dans cet effroyable état.

 _\- Teddy…_

Affirme simplement Miss Swan derrière moi.

Teddy… ? Teddy, comme son ours en peluche… ? Mon fils pleure un ours en peluche… ?!

 _\- Il… Il était… Il était à côté de moi… quand tout s'est brusquement éteint… Snif… Et quand la lumière est revenue… Snif… Ben… Snif… Il n'était plus là… Snif…_

Gémit-il, le chagrin envahissant son visage, les larmes perlant sur ses joues et inondant son polo.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas gamin, nous allons le retrouver ! Il ne peut pas être parti bien loin… ni en courant !_

S'esclaffe l'horripilante Emma Swan. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Seigneur… Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit encore là… ?

Les commissures de la bouche d'Henry se soulèvent vaguement. Bon, au moins : elle sait y faire pour lui rendre le sourire…

 _\- On va le retrouver ! Parole d'Emma Swan : on va lui mettre la main dessus, à ce petit sacripant ! Et crois-moi, on n'échappe pas à Emma Swan… !_

Lui assure-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cette irritante femme m'étonne de plus en plus… Elle est vraiment prête à tout… !

 _\- On va monter une mission pour le rattraper ! Tous les trois… !_

Affirme-t-elle, jetant un regard dans ma direction et m'adressant un clin d'œil…

Non mais je rêve ! Non seulement elle m'inclue dans cette mascarade, mais en plus elle me demande d'y participer activement… !

 _\- Génial !_

S'extasie Henry, son visage s'éclairant de bonheur.

Bon, elle a au moins le mérite de faire briller ses yeux et d'éclairer sa mine jusque-là assombrie …

 _\- On va appeler cette mission : « Opération Black Bear » !_

Le minois de mon fils irradie tellement de joie, qu'il est impossible de lui refuser quoique ce soit…

Il sèche rapidement les traces de son chagrin, tourne son adorable bouille vers moi et… renifle bruyamment !

 _\- Seigneur ! Henry ! C'est dans un mouchoir qu'il faut se moucher !_

Dis-je en lui tendant un kleenex que je viens de sortir de mon sac.

Alors que Henry vide son nez du trop-plein de tristesse qui l'avait envahi quelques minutes plus tôt, Miss Swan s'approche de moi et chuchote :

 _\- Je vous promets qu'on va le retrouver. Comme je l'ai dit à Henry : personne n'échappe à Emma Swan !_

 _\- Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire sur parole, Miss Swan ?_

 _\- Parce que c'est mon métier de retrouver des gens, Madame Mills._

Certifie-t-elle, en appuyant bien sur mon nom. Exprès pour m'énerver, je n'en doute pas. Mais je ne relève pas : je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir ! Je demande alors :

 _\- Vous êtes Shérif ?_

 _\- Nope ! Je suis garante de caution !_

Bon, ce n'est pas le genre de métier qui fait rêver, mais en même temps, à quoi pouvait-on s'attendre de la part de Miss Swan… ?! Et le pire : c'est qu'elle semble en être fière !

 _\- C'est quoi une garante de caution ?_

Demande candidement mon fils adoré qui a désormais le nez libre d'accès pour tout le « bon » air environnant… Fritures, transpirations et autres déjections…

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel alors que Miss Swan explicite :

 _\- Et bien tu vois, gamin, c'est quelqu'un qui recherche des fugitifs._

Ah ben c'est sûr : Teddy, l'ours en PELUCHE s'est ENFUIT… ! Lui-même n'a pas supporté la présence de cette Miss Swan… !

 _\- Comme la Police ?_

 _\- C'est pour aider la Police, quand elle n'a pas le temps ou les moyens de le faire elle-même._

Altruiste Miss Swan : c'est certain, elle ne fait ça que « pour aider, pour rendre service »… Tu parles… !

 _\- Et tu en as retrouvé beaucoup des méchants toi ?_

 _\- Tu as face à toi la meilleure gamin : je les ai toujours tous retrouvés !_

Modeste en plus de ça, évidemment… À l'écouter elle est la meilleure en tout… Surtout en idiotie… !

 _\- C'est pour ça qu'on va retrouver Teddy alors, parce que tu es dans notre équipe ?_

 _\- Exactement gamin, une équipe de gagnants à qui rien ni personne ne résistera !_

Dit-elle en lui tapant dans la main…

Bon, là, c'est vraiment trop. Henry l'admire comme la 8ème merveille du monde… Une chasseuse de prime… ! Emma Swan n'est qu'une foutue chasseuse de prime ! Elle affirme courir après les méchants auprès de mon fils, mais je ne suis pas dupe : c'est après l'argent qu'elle court… !

 _\- On y va Madame Mills ?_

Me demande-t-elle, un sourire arrogant figé sur le visage. Je la déteste ! Elle sait que pour Henry je ne peux pas refuser… Je la hais !

 _\- Nous vous suivons Miss Swan._

Lui lancé-je, mon plus beau mais faux sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Ses deux jades s'éclairent d'une nouvelle lueur… Je crois qu'elle prend ça comme un divertissement…

 _\- Mon dieu, Miss Swan, ceci n'est pas un jeu !_

 _\- Oh, je vous en prie Madame le Maire, « Emma » suffira._

Je la regarde, interloquée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte ?

 _\- Appelez-moi juste « Emma », « Mon dieu » n'est pas nécessaire…_

Je rêve… Sérieusement ? Elle croit réellement que la vie entière n'est qu'un amusement… ?!

Henry pouffe dans sa manche.

 _\- Je l'adore cette réplique Emma ! Je la ressortirai !_

S'enthousiasme mon propre fils… Je vais le renier… Voilà, c'est ça : je vais le renier, ce petit ingrat qui ne se range même pas de mon côté… !

Et l'arrogance de cette blonde… ! Comment est-ce que j'en suis arrivée là… ?! J'ai dû être une bien affreuse personne dans ma vie antérieure… Oui, c'est certainement ça… Une personne tellement horrible qu'aujourd'hui on m'envoie cette Emma Swan me torturer… !

La Méchante Reine ! Il n'y a que ça… ! J'ai dû être la Méchante Reine dans une vie antérieure. C'est la seule explication possible à l'enfer que je traverse aujourd'hui…

 _\- Pour commencer, gamin, on va retourner sur les lieux du crime, au dernier endroit où tu as vu Teddy._

Elle me coupe même dans mes réflexions… C'est un comble… On n'est même plus tranquille dans sa propre tête maintenant, c'est une honte !

Henry me prend la main et m'entraîne à la suite de l'horripilante chasseuse d'ours en peluche.

Bon, quand même, il faut bien le reconnaître : cette Miss Swan a une fois de plus su redonner le sourire à Henry. Alors même si ça m'énerve… Même si ELLE m'énerve… C'est elle qui l'a fait rire toute la soirée, elle qui l'a amusé et elle qui part à la recherche de son ours en peluche.

Parfait ! Très bien ! Si c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour rendre mon fils heureux, et bien : allons-y ! Partons chasser le « Black Bear »… !

Et nous revoilà devant ce maudit train fantôme.

La traqueuse de teddy-bear s'approche de la guérite de vente de tickets. Sans doute pour interroger le propriétaire, et peut-être l'enguirlander pour avoir permis la perte de son précieux cadeau.

Mais… Oh non… Ne me dites pas que… Non ! Elle ne va pas oser quand même !

 _\- 3 places pour l'enfer s'il vous plaît._

Et si : elle a osé ! Elle vient de nous payer un autre passionnant tour au purgatoire… ! Dieu m'en est témoin : je me retiens du mieux que je peux pour ne pas envoyer de manière ferme et définitive cette Miss Swan chez Lucifer… !

Sauf que cette fois : je me précipite, élégamment bien entendu, à côté de Henry ! Hors de question de me coltiner un tour de plus avec la chasseuse de prime… ! D'ailleurs, elle ne nous a pas encore donné son tarif… Cela ne manquera sûrement pas une fois qu'on aura récupéré cet ours de malheur… !

Henry sursaute à chaque « surprise ».

 _\- Enfin, mon chéri… Tu as vraiment peur ? C'est exactement la même chose que la première fois…_

Il se tourne vers moi, le regard espiègle :

 _\- Tu sais Maman, c'est le but de ce manège : se faire peur ! Alors autant en profiter !_

Je ne polémique pas et le laisse « profiter » des agitations consternantes de cette attraction qui font mon malheur à moi.

Finalement, être juste à ses côtés et le regarder s'amuser, rire et frissonner, c'est un moment que je veux graver à jamais dans ma mémoire. Je ne veux pas penser qu'un jour cela puisse prendre fin… Je ne veux pas penser que cela puisse m'être retiré…

Devant, j'entends Miss Swan pousser des cris aussi ridicules qu'incommodants. Parfois, j'aperçois l'ombre sa chevelure blonde s'agiter. Elle se retourne même de temps en temps vers nous pour nous faire de grands gestes absurdes destinés à nous faire rire, Henry et moi.

Il faut le reconnaître : elle se donne beaucoup de mal… Mais, je sais pourquoi maintenant… Elle me l'a avoué à demi-mots lors de notre premier passage dans ce cloaque…

Mais c'est une réalité que je refuse. Je ne veux pas… Je ne PEUX pas…

Henry est la seule personne qui compte dans ma vie. Je lui ai tout offert, y compris l'intégralité de mon incommensurable et inconditionnel amour. Il n'y a de place que pour lui dans mon cœur fragile et desséché… Il n'y a que lui qui a su lui réapprendre à battre et à aimer. Lui seul m'a redonnée une frêle confiance que j'avais perdue il y a bien longtemps… À plusieurs reprises d'ailleurs…

La vie n'a pas été tendre avec moi, mais aujourd'hui : je le lui rends bien ! Tout est sous contrôle, rien ne m'échappera plus, rien ne m'atteindra et rien ne me détournera de mon destin.

Je considère le long souterrain devant nous, sombre et terrifiant, comme l'était ma vie « avant »…

Avant que je ne prenne ma vie en main et que je ne décide d'adopter Henry.

Henry est mon « Jésus Christ » à moi : il y a un « avant » et un « après ».

Il est le phare de mon existence, celui qui guide mes pas vers ma destinée qui s'est illuminée depuis son arrivée.

Tout mon avenir est tracé suivant les pas de Henry. Sans lui, mon histoire retombera dans les limbes aussi obscurs et profonds que cette galerie…

Alors que je reconnais avec soulagement l'imminence de la sortie vers la liberté, un cri s'élève devant nous :

 _\- JE L'AI… !_

Une furie blonde surgit du décor, l'immense ours en peluche dans les mains.

Elle a dû descendre de son chariot de la mort en pleine course pour aller fouiller les méandres du tunnel sombre devant nous… Vraiment, même si elle m'agace au plus haut point, elle me stupéfie par sa spontanéité… et aussi par son efficacité pour le coup.

Alors que moi j'étais plongée dans les méandres de mes pensées, elle n'a pas perdu de vue l'objectif de notre « mission » : retrouver la fameuse peluche du stand de tir.

 _\- Teddy ! Tu l'as retrouvé ! Merci Emma, tu es vraiment trop forte !_

 _\- Je te l'avais dit gamin : je suis la meilleure ! Je retrouve TOUJOURS ceux que je cherche ! L'Opération « Black Bear » est une réussite totale !_

Et tout en disant ça, elle… Non… ? Elle… Mais si ! Elle monte dans NOTRE wagon où il n'y a pourtant que 2 places… ! Posant ses fesses à moitié sur mes genoux… !

 _\- Miss Swan ! Je ne doute pas que mes cuisses soient on ne peut plus confortables, mais elles ne sont pas faites pour accueillir toute la misère du monde… !_

 _\- Oh, aller ! Fais pas ta rabat-joie Regina : j'ai récupéré Teddy !_

Quoi… ?! Non seulement elle a le toupet de m'appeler par mon prénom, mais en plus elle a l'outrecuidance de me tutoyer… ! Cette femme a indubitablement le don extraordinaire de me mettre hors de moi !

Devant mon air outré, les 2 acolytes du jour se mettent à éclater de rire.

Alors là : c'est un comble… Ils osent me faire ça, tous les deux en plus… ?!

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, soufflant exagérément et levant les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Oh, ça va : on n'est pas si grosses que ça Regina !_

 _\- Miss Swan ! Si vous pensez une seule seconde que je devrai faire un régime pour que votre imposant derrière soit apte à trouver de la place sur cette banquette, je vous conseille de fermer votre clapet avant que je ne puisse plus contrôler ma volonté et que je ne fasse un geste que je ne regretterai certainement pas mais qui me priverait de liberté définitivement… !_

Heureusement, il n'a fallu subir cette situation plus qu'embarrassante que quelques dizaines de secondes : notre wagonnet surchargé arrivant enfin à l'issue de ce long et douloureux supplice.

 _\- Veuillez ôter votre honorable fessier de mes genoux, Miss Swan, afin de délivrer mon corps de votre pesante présence et que nous puissions enfin regagner l'air libre._

Elle se lève alors, descend prestement du wagon les bras en l'air et se met à bramer :

 _\- Libérée… ! Délivrée… !_

Oh… Mon… Dieu… ! Elle l'a fait ! Elle a osé chanter cette abominable chanson qui va me rester immanquablement dans la tête… Quand je vous dis que je la déteste… !

Concentre-toi Regina Mills… Ne laisse pas cette chasseuse de prime embrumer ton esprit… ! Ah oui ! Chasseuse de prime ! Revenons aux choses sérieuses.

 _\- Bien, Miss Swan, maintenant que nous avons retrouvé la terre ferme ainsi que… Teddy, quel est votre prix ?_

 _\- Mon… prix ?_

Elle semble ne vraiment pas comprendre de quoi je parle… Il faut vraiment tout lui expliquer ma parole… !

 _\- Oui Miss Swan, votre prix ! Pour avoir restitué son ours en peluche à mon fils !_

Sa mine hagarde lui donne un air encore plus idiot que d'habitude… Oui, moi-même en suis consternée : c'est possible !

Elle fronce les sourcils, se détourne de moi puis présente son plus beau sourire à Henry :

 _\- Dis-moi gamin, c'est ton ours qu'on a retrouvé… tous ensemble ! Alors, d'après toi : qu'est-ce qu'on mérite comme récompense ?_

Ses yeux s'allument subitement d'un éclat d'exaltation. Cette lueur ne me plaît pas du tout… Oh non… C'est celle qui éclaire son regard lorsqu'il va dire ou faire quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas…

 _\- Tu as raison Emma, on a accompli l'opération « Black Bear » tous ensemble ! Alors c'est tous ensemble qu'on doit fêter ça… !_

Je n'aime pas ça… Oh non… Je n'aime pas ça, mais alors pas ça du tout… !

 _\- Et si…_

Le temps s'est suspendu, tout comme moi je le suis aux lèvres de mon fils…


	4. Autos-tamponneuses

_Merci pour votre fidélité !_

 _Merci à_ Dar-K64 _sans qui cette fanfiction n'aurait pas vu le jour._

 _Merci à_ Cyelab _pour ses corrections._

 _Merci aux Guests : Guest,_ _Pomme d' Amour et_ _sirop d'rable._

 _Quand à Magii... heu... comment dire... ben rien en fait, on va rien dire._

 _Et sans plus attendre : la suite...!!_

 **\- POV Emma -**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant l'air paniqué de la mère adoptive de Henry. Elle semble redouter la récompense qu'il va réclamer. C'est... jouissif !

 _\- Et si… on allait manger une glace avant de faire quelques tours d'autos-tamponneuses...?!_

Propose Henry, le visage éclatant d'espoir.

 _\- Tu as déjà eu ta dose de sucre, Henry, en avalant ta barbe à papa tout à l'heure._

Interjette froidement Madame Glace.

 _\- Ce n'est pas une question Madame Mills, mais l'énonciation de notre récompense tant méritée !_

Imposé-je, mes émeraudes fermement plantées dans les orbes noires de la brune, lui montrant par là même qu'il n'y avait rien à redire, aucune possibilité de refuser.

Alors qu'elle allait malgré tout parlementer, j'affirme :

 _\- Vous m'avez demandé quel était mon prix pour avoir retrouvé Teddy, et bien je veux qu'on aille manger une glace avant d'aller faire quelques tours d'autos-tamponneuses !_

Rien que pour voir la tête de Madame le Maire en cet instant, je recommencerai sans hésiter ! Ce spectacle est délectable !

Le garçonnet me fixe d'un air radieux et rempli de gratitude.

 _\- Très bien, allons-y Miss Swan. Mais vous aurez l'indigestion de sucre de Henry sur la conscience…_

Oulala… C'est pas très beau ça Madame Mills de faire culpabiliser les gens… Surtout que, niveau conscience, elle sait pertinemment que la mienne est déjà bien lourde à propos de Henry…

 _\- Mais c'est vous qui aurez le sol à nettoyer !_

Ne puis-je m'empêcher de balancer en lui tirant la langue… Après tout : c'est de bonne guerre… !

Je la vois une fois de plus lever les yeux au ciel… Encore une vision jubilatoire !

 _\- Ça va quand même, je ne suis plus un bébé !_

S'offusque vivement le petit brun.

 _\- Tu as raison gamin, tu es un grand garçon maintenant ! Ta mère n'a donc aucun souci à se faire._

Me défends-je alors, tout en lançant un regard taquin qui en disait long à la brune.

 _\- Parfait ! Puisque tout le monde est d'accord (et surtout contre moi)… Nous pouvons donc aller empoisonner notre organisme avec une tonne de calories (mais vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenus… !)_

S'indigne Madame Rigide, le corps crispé et le menton levé.

Cette femme glaciale m'impressionne ! Dans le bon sens du terme.

Je sais désormais, sans connaître les détails, que sous cette apparence froide et hostile, se cache une âme meurtrie et fragile… Je sais ce que c'est qu'un animal blessé : ça ne se laisse pas approcher !

Et même si j'adore la provoquer pour l'agacer (et c'est un euphémisme… !), j'ai aussi l'irrépressible envie de panser ses blessures douloureuses et de soulager ses meurtrissures invisibles…

De ce fait, mon défi va être de parvenir à la faire rire !

Ouais, j'adore les challenges ! Et tout l'intérêt est de placer la barre haute, très haute !

Ma nouvelle mission est donc de (re)trouver le sourire que j'imagine charmant de Regina Mills, et d'extraire de son corps si tendu un doux rire cristallin. C'est parti pour l'Opération « Risette »… !

 _\- Si vous continuez à rester plantée là, Miss Swan, à me regarder, un air niais sur le visage, nous ne risquons pas ni de manger la regrettable quantité de glucose que vous nous avez imposée, ni la joie singulière de se faire secouer comme un Orangina…_

Je m'esclaffe ! Non mais sans déconner… Cette femme me tue ! Son humour pince sans-rire me sidère.

 _\- On y va Madame Le Maire… On y va… Ne soyez pas si impatiente ! Vous allez l'avoir votre part de rêve ! Une dééééélicieuse glace et un meeeeeerveilleux tour de carrosse !_

Et je fais un « tape m'en cinq » à Henry qui pouffe avec moi sous le regard courroucé de la brune.

Le jeune garçon me tend son imposant ours en peluche, attrape la main de sa mère puis la mienne, et nous entraîne, plus que ravi, vers le stand de glace.

Ça me fait tout drôle, d'être là, main dans la main avec lui, sa mère adoptive juste de l'autre côté… Marchant tranquillement dans une fête foraine… Le sourire sur toutes les lèvres… (enfin presque… !) Semblable à… une famille… !

Brrrr… ! Ça me fait froid dans le dos… ! Et ce n'est pas parce que nous arrivons au glacier… Le fourgon est surmonté d'une énorme tête de clown au sourire diabolique qui me donne plus l'envie de fuir que de rire.

Par contre, il faut bien l'avouer : le choix est énorme ! Que ça soit l'assortiment incalculable de glaces et de sorbets, ou l'éventail impressionnant de parfums disponibles.

C'est très cornélien.

 _\- Moi je veux chocolat-vanille !_

Bon, sauf pour Henry en fait.

Malgré une attitude dédaigneuse et son air de « tout ça est au-dessus de moi », Madame Mills est très concentrée sur la liste des saveurs à disposition.

 _\- Autant d'avanies cachées dans des noms aussi doux mais trompeurs que « melon » ou « pomme »…_

Ne peut s'empêcher de médire Madame Blasée.

 _\- De toute façon, vous aller devoir en prendre une, vous n'avez pas le choix ! Alors si « melon » ou « pomme », (voire les deux !), vous donnent envie, Madame Plus-Gelée-Que-La-Glace, pour une fois : faites-vous plaisir !_

 _\- Vous ne savez rien de mes plaisirs, Miss Swan. Ne présumez donc pas que je ne les satisfais jamais._

Réplique-t-elle, son regard brillant étrangement.

 _\- Prouvez-le !_

Je me gifle mentalement.

OK, alors là Swan, c'est vraiment risqué ! Si tu ne te prends pas une véritable baffe par Madame le Maire…

 _\- Très bien !_

Me coupe-t-elle, se penchant dangereusement vers moi… Elle s'avance, m'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve le dos collé à la vitrine aussi glacée que mes joues sont brûlantes.

Une fois à quelques centimètres de ma personne :

 _\- Je prendrai donc un sorbet « pomme » s'il vous plaît._

Annonce-t-elle à la vendeuse blonde platine par-dessus mon épaule, tout en me souriant diaboliquement.

 _\- Et vous, Miss Swan, qu'allez-vous prendre pour votre plaisir ?_

Me demande-t-elle, nonchalamment.

Serait-ce un nouvel exercice dans lequel m'embarque la brune… ?

 _\- Et bien pour ma part, je vais également prendre « pomme », mais pas n'importe laquelle : « pomme d'amour »._

Révélé-je, un air de défi dans la voix.

Nos regards se toisent un long moment, jusqu'à ce que :

 _\- Vous venez vous asseoir ?_

Interroge Henry, nous sortant de ce moment nébuleux.

Nous allons nous installer autour d'une petite table en fer près de la camionnette, chacun prenant place sur une chaise, y compris Teddy !

 _\- Mmmmmm ! Ché vraiment cro bon !_

M'exclame-je, la langue pleine de crème glacée.

 _\- Miss Swan ! C'est mal élevé de parler la bouche pleine ! Henry le sait depuis ses 3 ans… !_

 _\- C'est vrai : c'est très mal poli !_

Confirme-t-il, un air sérieux sur le visage.

Je me ratatine sur mon siège, honteuse de m'être faite reprendre. Non pas d'avoir été réprimandée par Madame Parfaite, mais d'être passée pour une personne irrespectueuse devant un petit garçon âgéd'àpeine 9 ans… Et pas n'importe quel petit garçon : Henry Mills !

Je n'ose plus bouger ni parler, de peur de passer une fois de plus pour une malapprise.

Un silence pesant s'installe.

Madame Irréprochable semble gênée. Elle me regarde de manière discrète par en dessous, mais rien n'échappe à mes sens aigus de souffre-douleur passé.

 _\- Je m'excuse Miss Swan… Je ne voulais pas sous-entendre que vous aviez été mal élevée… Je sais que vous auriez aimé mais que…_

 _\- Wouaou ! La grande Regina Mills s'excuse… ! Je tiens là un scoop à cent mille dollars… !_

Ricané-je en l'interrompant, refusant définitivement cette situation plus qu'embarrassante devant Henry. Mon passé déplorable de vie sans famille ni éducation n'a pas à être étalé devant lui.

 _\- Miss Swan… Je voulais seulement…_

 _\- Je sais ce que vous vouliez Madame Mills, mais je ne suis pas une pauvre petite chose ! Laisser mon passé là où il est, c'est-à-dire derrière moi... !_

Je m'en veux presque immédiatementd'avoir été aussi dure avec elle, mais cette période de mon histoire est encore trop douloureuse pour en parler aujourd'hui.

 _\- C'est le propre du passé Miss Swan : il est derrière nous. Mais il reste une lanterne qui éclaire notre chemin : sans lui, impossible de construire un avenir… croyez-moi…_

Finit-elle dans un murmure.

Je comprends que son propre passé est également toujours une souffrance pour elle.

L'étrange interaction avec cette surprenante brune peut passer de la glace au feu en une fraction de seconde… C'est assez déstabilisant…

Bon, ben, maintenant : il faut qu'on sorte de cet instant mortifère…

 _\- Savez-vous que les glaces et les sorbets existent depuis l'antiquité ? A cette époque ils utilisaient des fruits bien sûr, mais également du miel, et le mélangeaient : à de la neige qu'ils allaient chercher au sommet de l'Etna et du Vésuve pour ce qui est des sorbets, et à de la glace qui était enlevée des lacs et des mares en hiver pour les crèmes glacées._

Oui, ben désolée : j'ai pas trouvé mieux que de parler de glace pour réchauffer ce moment polaire…

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

Me demande Henry, manifestant sa grande curiosité.

 _\- Tout à fait gamin ! Et même que l'empereur Néron lui-même se faisait livrer de la glace et de la neige par bateau._

 _\- Trop fort !_

 _\- D'où tenez-vous toutes ces remarquables informations, Miss Swan ?_

 _\- Wikipédia !_

Oui, bon, faut pas rêver quand même : je suis pas une encyclopédie sur pattes non plus…

L'essentiel, c'est que j'ai réussi à nous sortir toutes les deux vivantes de l'antarctique dans lequel nous naviguions à vue…

 _\- Et si nous allions jouer les bouteilles d'Orangina maintenant ?_

Proclamé-je en sautant sur mes pieds, très vite suivie par Henry :

 _\- Oh oui ! Trop bien… ! On va trop s'amuser, hein Maman ?_

 _\- Oh ! Aller Madame le Maire, vous allez voir, on va passer un bon moment !_

 _\- Je pense que nous n'avons pas tout à fait la même définition de l'expression « bon moment », Miss Swan._

 _\- Nous verrons ça Madame Mills : un bon moment d'amusement avec votre fils !_

 _\- Et avec vous ! Hélas…_

Ajoute-t-elle en levant une fois de plus les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Je sais que vous voulez m'appeler « Dieu », mais ne cherchez pas au ciel Madame Mystique : je suis juste là, devant vous !_

Et… elle lève les yeux au ciel ! Encore ! Sauf que cette fois : j'entrevois la commissure de ses lèvres remonter légèrement. Bon, tout n'est pas perdu, l'Opération « Risette » peut continuer.

Je tends son imposante peluche à Henry, fais une révérence exagérée et dis :

 _\- Si ces Majestés veulent bien se donner la peine… Nos carrosses nous attendent !_

Henry rigole, agrippe sa mère et l'entraîne vers l'attraction tant désirée.

Le grouillement autour des autos-tamponneuses est surréaliste… C'est encore pire que ce qu'il y avait au pied de la grande roue. Il y a non seulement la queue au guichet pour acheter les jetons, mais également au bord de la piste dans l'attente de la libération d'un véhicule !

 _\- Seigneur ! Ayez pitié de moi et abrégez mes souffrances dans l'instant !_

Marmonne la brune élégante, soupirant fortement.

 _\- Vos désirs sont des ordres Majesté, afin de mettre fin à vos tourments, je vous propose…_

 _\- Bon sang, Miss Swan ! Vous n'êtes ni un Seigneur, ni Dieu ! Veuillez cesser avec votre humour douteux qui ne fait rire que vous… !_

 _\- Ah non, désolée : je ne crois pas Madame le Maire !_

Contesté-je en montrant du menton un groupe de personnes, nous regardant hilare, juste à côté de nous.

Il y a beaucoup de jeunes, incontestablement, mais aussi pas mal « d'adultes »… enfin, des adultes comme moi quoi, qui n'ont pas perdu leur âme d'enfant !

J'observe les conducteurs et repère rapidement les plus dangereux, histoire de me préparer à rentrer dans l'arène pour en ressortir vainqueur… Parce que : jouer, d'accord ! Mais : gagner, fondamentalement !

Il y a notamment ce brun ténébreux qui porte de… l'eye-liner ? Et n'a qu'une seule main, ce qui ne le rend pas moins efficient, mais également une brune aux mèches rouges et à la tenue à la limite de l'outrage qui est encore plus redoutable…

 _\- Maman ! Emma ! Vite ! Les voitures se libèrent… !_

S'écrit Henry en tirant sa mère sur la piste.

Sortant de ma torpeur, je me lance à leur suite, mais c'est déjà trop tard : il n'y a plus une seule voiture de disponible…

Alors que je suis les bras ballants à côté de l'auto dans laquelle est installée Regina, celle-ci s'extirpe de cette dernière en abdiquant :

 _\- Allez-y Miss Swan, prenez mon « carrosse ». Je vous le cède avec une grande joie !_

 _\- Hep hep hep ! Où comptez-vous aller comme ça ? Rasseyez-vous immédiatement !_

Lui asséné-je en grimpant dans le véhicule et lui saisissant le bras, l'obligeant ainsi à se rasseoir à l'intérieur, à l'instant même où la sonnerie annonçant le départ résonne dans les haut-parleurs.

 _\- Toute façon il est trop tard à présent, le tour commence !_

Henry, bien calé à côté de son ami Teddy, enclenche le jeton dans la machine et lève son pouce vers nous.

 _\- Que la meilleure gagne !_

Lancé-je alors, un sourire narquois figé sur le visage et appuyant à fond sur l'accélérateur.

J'évite Henry d'un coup de volant habile, puis fonce sur la grande brune aux mèches rouges. Celle-ci braquant son volant à fond, fait un tête-à-queue remarquable et se retrouve face à nous pour un choc frontal inévitable.

 _\- Bon sang, Miss Swan ! Mais vous avez eu votre permis dans une pochette surprise ma parole… !_

Rugit ma voisine.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire démoniaque tout en repartant pied au plancher dans un nouveau duel.

J'aperçois le manchot qui vient de faire décoller de son siège une petite brune en robe bleue en la heurtant par l'arrière : il la joue vraiment pas réglo !

Je décide, en bonne sauveuse que je suis, d'aller la venger contre ce malotru. Mais il a le temps de nous repérer et de préparer sa fuite : nous ne faisons que l'effleurer sur le côté.

 _\- Alors mes jolies, on veut jouer ?_

Nous nargue-t-il, tout en nous adressant un ridicule clin d'œil qui se veut séducteur.

Je sens ma copilote se tendre à l'entente de ce qu'elle considère comme une goujaterie. Le regard noir qu'elle lui lance à ce moment précis est pire que tous ceux qu'elle ne m'a jamais adressés… et pourtant, j'en ai reçu des plus sombres que les tréfonds des ténèbres… !

Redémarrant sur les chapeaux de roues, je prépare notre vengeance pour laver cet affront.

 _\- Attention !_

S'écrit Madame le Maire. Mais il est déjà trop tard et je ne vois que le sourire victorieux de Henry qui nous propulse sur le côté.

Alors qu'il est encore à se moquer de nous, le petit brun est à son tour catapulté sur le côté par la femme à la tenue légère, tout sourire.

Profitant lâchement que nous soyons tous les quatre coincés dans nos trois véhicules enchevêtrés, le brun primitif fonce dans le tas, nous expulsant sur plusieurs dizaines de centimètres.

Cette fois, c'en est trop pour Madame Mills qui empoigne le volant :

 _\- STOP ! Cela suffit ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable…_

Certifie-t-elle dans un chuchotement, un étrange mais effrayant sourire lui déformant le visage.

L'ensemble des pilotes présents semblent figés sur place, terrifiés, oubliant l'espace d'un instant qu'ils sont dans une attraction au milieu d'une fête foraine.

 _\- Et maintenant : ça peut commencer !_

Lancé-je, plus que ravie de la tournure des événements… En même temps, c'est plus facile de s'en réjouir quand on est DANS l'équipe de l'Evil Queen, que quand on est sa proie !

 _\- Aucune supplique ne pourra mettre fin à la mort lente et douloureuse que je vous prépare._

Assure-t-elle les mains serrées sur le volant, et démarrant promptement notre voiture-bélier.

En fait : même moi elle me fait peur à ce moment-là…

Je m'accroche inconsciemment, les muscles contractés, les yeux scrutant notre environnement hostile, tous les sens aux aguets…

Nous manœuvrant une magnifique marche-arrière, notre Michèle Mouton nous extrait adroitement du marasme dans lequel nous étions piégées…

Elle observe l'arène et fonce, pour commencer, sur la regrettable louve aux dents acérées qui a osé agresser son fils chéri.

En bon copilote : je lui indique çà et là les piètres conducteurs essayant vainement de nous attaquer et qu'elle évite avec brio, se frayant ainsi un inexorable chemin jusqu'à sa cible… Et c'est ainsi, dans un abominable bruit de collision, que nous écrasons violemment sa proie entre notre voiture et le bord de la piste.

Un air plus que satisfait éclaire intensément son visage diabolique.

Ne laissant pas le temps à quiconque de nous surprendre dans cette situation, elle repart aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée, évitant à nouveau les imprudents qui souhaitent se mettre en travers de notre route et que je lui signale, ma vigilance à son niveau maximum.

Après quelques traversées épiques de la piste, je repère l'homme primate occupé à prendre à revers une autre jeune femme rousse, habillée de vert…

D'un coup de coude à ma pilote, je l'avise d'un mouvement du menton de la localisation de notre prochain martyre.

Son air diabolique devient démoniaque. Ses prunelles brillent d'un éclat satanique et son sourire machiavélique irradie son visage menaçant.

 _\- Miss Swan : nous allons mettre un terme à la vie pathétique de ce misérable pirate parodique, et ce, dans d'atroces souffrances, aussi lentes et douloureuses qu'un épisode de l'inspecteur Derrick._

M'annonce la Reine des auto-tampons. J'acquiesce de la tête vigoureusement alors qu'un gloussement s'échappe de ma gorge à son humour grinçant.

Bon, l'Opération « Risette », c'est pour que JE la fasse rire, pas l'inverse…

 _\- Accrochez-vous Miss Swan : ça va secouer, et cette fois, ça ne sera pas du simple Orangina, mais de l'Orangina à l'orange sanguine !_

Bon, OK, j'admets : indéniablement, c'est elle qui gagne à l'Opération « Risette » ! Je suis cramponnée à la barre de notre bélier pour pas tomber, pas parce qu'on heurte d'autres véhicules, mais parce que je suis morte de rire.

 _\- Miss Swan ! Bon sang ! Reprenez-vous ! J'ai besoin de mon copilote !_

Oula… Madame le Maire qui avoue avoir besoin de quelqu'un, et en plus de MOI… C'est un choc encore plus violent que tous ceux que nous subissons dans ce foutoir.

Je me ressaisis immédiatement et ai juste le temps de lui crier :

 _\- Sur la gauche !_

Que nous sommes heurtées brutalement… par la droite !

Le regard noir de ma conductrice me glace le sang…

 _\- Heu… L'autre gauche… ?_

Hésité-je, un sourire navré sur le visage.

Mais pas le temps de tergiverser, nous repartons vers notre objectif initial : Mister Eye-liner…

Ce dernier vient de faire valdinguer Henry en l'ayant une fois de plus télescopé par l'arrière !

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour à l'instant même où l'Evil Queen fulmine et nous précipite vers le nigaud qui a osé s'en prendre aussi lâchement à son fils… notre fils…

Les yeux injectés de sang, la bouche déformée par la haine, le carambolage dans lequel elle nous expédie agite vivement environ 7 voitures qui tournent sur elles-mêmes, sous la violence du choc.

Les conducteurs, sonnés, papillonnent des cils au moment où l'électricité se coupe et que l'ensemble des véhicules cessent de se mouvoir.

 _\- Wouaou ! Maman ! T'as tout déchiré !_

S'exclame Henry, de l'admiration étincelant dans ses yeux.

 _\- C'est clair ! J'ai largement apprécié être votre copilote plutôt que votre ennemie sur ce coup-là Madame La Destructrice !_

Affirmé-je, reconnaissant ses talents dévastateurs.

 _\- C'était vraiment trop cool ! Je me suis trop bien amusé !_

Témoigne Henry, rayonnant, son ours Teddy dans les bras.

 _\- Il faut bien le reconnaître : j'ai passé un bon moment._

Avoue Regina, un curieux sourire au coin des lèvres.

Elle sourit…. ! Mon dieu, Swan… ! T'as réussi… ! ELLE SOURIT !

Je suis trop fière de moi !

Absorbée par mes pensées, je ne sens pas s'approcher la silhouette qui doucement questionne :

 _\- Je vous offre un verre ?_


	5. Palais des glaces

_Merci pour vos reviews et follow !_

 _Merci aux Gests :_ Titi84 _et_ Stroumf

 _Merci à ma correctrice Cyelab :o)_

 _

Et sans plus attendre : la suite !

 **\- POV Regina –**

_

Miss Swan et moi nous retournons de concert vers la voix qui a fait cette saisissante requête :

 _\- C'est la première fois que je trouve une adversaire, non seulement à ma taille, mais, il faut bien l'avouer : qui me surpasse ! Alors, je me dis qu'il est de mon devoir de vous inviter à fêter votre... ÉCRASANTE victoire !_

L'air ahuri de ma voisine blonde oscillant sa tête entre moi, qui semble être visée par cette diatribe, et le regard profond qui me fixe intensément, me questionne... Je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qu'il y a dedans... Bon, de l'idiotie, ça, c'est un truisme, mais il y a autre chose... comme... de... la jalousie... ?!

Je me tourne alors vers ces yeux sombres d'un désir incandescent qui me brûlent la peau, un immense sourire collé au visage :

 _\- Avec plaisir ! Regina Mills._

Dis-je en lui tendant la main. Le regard émeraude s'obscurcit alors que les orbes perçants se mettent à briller ardemment :

 _\- Ruby Lucas_

Sa main serre promptement la mienne et s'y accroche un peu trop longuement pour la blonde aux yeux de jade qui tend vivement la sienne vers la brune aux mèches rouges, le sourire crispé :

 _\- Emma Swan._

La jeune femme court vêtue la toise un instant, la scanne de haut en bas, puis, sans lui serrer la main, se tourne lentement vers moi, sourcils froncés, m'interrogeant :

 _\- Votre... amie ?_

Avant que je n'aie pu dire quoique ce soit, Miss Swan prend précipitamment la parole, saisissant Henry par les épaules et le serrant contre son flanc :

 _\- Et bien plus encore !_

 _\- Heu... Je... Je ne pensais pas que... Enfin... Je ne savais pas... Je..._

Elle la coupe d'un rire sarcastique, ces yeux lançant des éclairs.

Sans demander son reste, le jeune femme baisse la tête et part... la queue entre les jambes !

Je dévisage alors Miss Swan, qui lâche aussitôt mon fils et paraît se ratatiner sur elle-même, rougissante.

 _\- Désolée… Je… Enfin… Comment dire… C'est…_

 _\- Vraiment ? Quelle éloquence Miss Swan !_

Elle semble alors se reprendre, dirige son regard consterné vers Henry et lui dit :

 _\- Je suis navrée de t'avoir fait subir ça gamin… mais cette fille là… C'était affligeant ! Comment elle draguait ta mère, sans aucune honte… !_

 _\- Bah quoi ? Il n'y a pas de « honte » à être homosexuelle. Et si ça peut rendre Maman heureuse…_

Assure-t-il d'un haussement d'épaule.

Hum… C'est moi ou mon fils vient d'affirmer que l'homosexualité n'était absolument pas un problème pour lui et qu'il était prêt à me voir avec une autre femme si cela faisait mon bonheur… ?!

Où est passé sa candeur, son innocence… ?

La blonde le fixe avec des yeux de gobie, puis, passant sa main sur sa nuque :

 _\- Ben ça me rassure gamin. Moi : je vois pas ma vie sans une femme à mes côtés !_

Mon cher fils la considère avec tendresse et lui sourit affectueusement :

 _\- l'Amour n'a ni loi ni frontière, il est sourd et aveugle, et s'accomplit toujours en frappant au cœur du hasard._

 _\- D'ailleurs, sais-tu pourquoi il est aveugle ?_

 _\- Non, pourquoi ?_

 _\- « La Folie décida un jour d'inviter ses amis pour prendre un café chez elle, et tous les invités y allèrent._

 _Après le café, la Folie proposa : on joue à cache-cache ?_

 _Cache-cache ? C'est quoi, ça ? demanda la Curiosité._

 _Cache-cache est un jeu. Je compte jusqu'à cent et vous vous cachez._

 _Quand j'ai fini de compter… je cherche, et le premier que je trouve sera le prochain à devoir compter._

 _Tous acceptèrent sauf la Peur et la Paresse._

 _La Folie commença à compter 1,2,3…_

 _L'Empressement se cacha le premier, n'importe où._

 _La Timidité, timide comme toujours, se cacha dans une touffe d'arbre._

 _La Joie courut au milieu du jardin. La Tristesse commença à pleurer,_

 _car elle ne trouvait pas d'endroit approprié pour se cacher._

 _L'Envie accompagna le Triomphe et se cacha près de lui derrière un rocher._

 _La Folie continuait de compter tandis que ses amis se cachaient._

 _Le Désespoir était désolé en voyant que la Folie était déjà à 99._

 _Cent ! cria-t-elle tout à coup, je vais commencer à chercher…_

 _La première à être trouvée fut la Curiosité,_

 _car elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sortir de sa cachette_

 _pour voir qui serait le premier découvert._

 _En regardant sur le côté, la Folie vit le Doute au-dessus d'une clôture_

 _ne sachant pas de quel côté il serait mieux caché._

 _Et ainsi de suite, elle découvrit la Joie, la Tristesse, la Timidité…_

 _Quand ils étaient tous réunis, la Curiosité demanda :_

 _Où est l'Amour ? Personne ne l'avait vu._

 _La Folie commença à le chercher._

 _Elle chercha au-dessus d'une montagne,_

 _dans les rivières au pied des rochers._

 _Mais elle ne trouvait pas l'Amour._

 _Cherchant de tous côtés, la Folie vit un rosier,_

 _prit un bout de bois et commença à chercher parmi les branches,_

 _lorsque soudain elle entendit un cri : c'était l'Amour,_

 _qui criait parce qu'une épine lui avait crevé un œil._

 _La Folie ne savait pas quoi faire._

 _Elle s'excusa, implora l'Amour pour avoir son pardon_

 _et alla jusqu'à lui promettre de le suivre pour toujours._

 _L'Amour accepta les excuses._

 _Aujourd'hui, l'Amour est aveugle et la Folie l'accompagne toujours… »_

Expose l'énervante Emma Swan.

 _\- Wouaou ! C'est trop cool comme histoire !_

S'extasie mon fils, une fois de plus « gaga » devant cette agaçante blonde…

 _\- Wikipédia ?_

Demandé-je, moqueuse.

 _\- Non : Jean de La Fontaine !_

Rétorque-t-elle, fière comme Artaban.

 _\- Je suis… agréablement surprise de votre culture Miss Swan._

Ne puis-je qu'admettre à cette chasseuse de prime de plus en plus surprenante.

 _\- Et oui Madame Mills : je suis une femme pleine de surprise !_

Et voilà, il faut toujours qu'elle se replace dans sa situation d'idiote du village… Quel désespoir.

 _\- Si vous voulez, je peux vous l'offrir moi ce verre…_

Ajoute-t-elle gauchement, le regard fuyant et les épaules affaissées.

Je hausse les sourcils, un léger sourire en coin et demande :

 _\- Seriez-vous en train de me faire des avances Miss Swan ?_

 _\- Hein… ?! Quoi… ?! Non… ! Je…._

 _\- Hum, votre babillage est toujours aussi impressionnant Miss Swan…_

 _\- Ne vous croyez pas aussi irrésistible Madame le Maire !_

Tente-t-elle, affichant un air de défi.

 _\- Pourtant, c'est bien moi que l'on est venue inviter à boire un verre._

Nargué-je, puis l'œil étincelant j'ajoute :

 _\- Et c'est VOUS qui êtes intervenue sans me demander mon avis et qui avez ruiné toutes mes chances !_

 _\- Alors comme ça, vos chances sont des péripatéticiennes… ?!_

S'énerve-t-elle, le rouge montant petit à petit à ses joues.

 _\- On ne vous a pas appris à ne pas vous fier aux apparences Miss Swan ? Très étonnant pour une garante de caution…_

 _\- C'est pas une question d'apparence ! C'est une question de respect de vous-même… et de Henry !_

Ajoute-t-elle un peu trop précipitamment à mon goût.

 _\- Oh, vraiment ? Et depuis quand vous souciez-vous du respect que j'ai pour moi-même Miss Swan ?_

 _\- C'est pour Henry… Vos fréquentations impactent forcément Henry…_

 _\- Mes fréquentations ? Sérieusement, Miss Swan ? Alors que cela fait près de 2h que je souffre VOTRE présence !_

 _\- Je… Je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec cette… fille !_

Se défend-elle, une sorte de mélange de colère et de honte dégoulinant de tout son être.

 _\- Vous ne connaissez rien de cette femme Miss Swan… Certaines personnes cachent sous des apparences extrêmes une âme bien différente, voire opposée à ce qu'elles montrent…_

Un voile obscurci rapidement ses beaux yeux de jades, et je sens comme un petit regret envahir mon cœur…

 _\- Vous pensez tout connaître sur tout et sur tout le monde Madame le Maire, mais moi, je ne prétends pas être au-dessus des gens, j'essaye de me mettre à leur hauteur…_

 _\- Il va falloir grandir pour m'atteindre alors Miss Swan !_

Me gaussé-je, de manière arrogante.

 _\- À force de vivre sur votre piédestal en haut de votre tour d'ivoire, Madame Mills, vous en oubliez non seulement de vivre, mais après tout : cela ne regarde que vous… Mais vous ne savez même pas comment rendre le sourire à votre fils ! Vous êtes là, à mépriser tout le monde et persifler sur chaque individu, sans même apercevoir les êtres qui vous entourent… C'est comme ça que l'on finit seule Madame le Maire… !_

À ces mots, fulminant de rage, elle me tourne le dos et… s'en va !

Enfin… ! Bon vent Miss Swan ! Puissions-nous ne JAMAIS nous revoir… ! Pensais-je, victorieuse !

 _\- Tu vas la laisser partir comme ça… ? Sans rien dire ni rien faire… ?_

Me questionne Henry, ses yeux étincelants de mépris qui me consument sur place.

Et bien quoi ? C'est elle qui est venue se mêler de ma vie ! Je ne lui ai rien demandé !

 _\- Elle a raison tu sais Maman… Tu fais peur aux gens, ils n'osent pas s'approcher de Toi… Elle, elle a osé, elle s'est même accrochée, elle nous a offert, au-delà de quelques glaces et tours de manèges, du bonheur !_

 _\- Du bonheur… ?_

 _\- Oui Maman, du bonheur, de la joie, un agréable moment, de l'amusement même ! Mais Toi, parce que tu es trop fière et bornée, tu lui cries dessus et la fais fuir !_

 _\- Mais enfin Henry, il y a encore 2h : nous ne la connaissions même pas !_

 _\- C'est vrai, mais en deux heures, j'ai appris à la connaître, à l'apprécier et à m'amuser plus que je ne l'ai fait depuis bien longtemps… Et non ! Ne prétends pas le contraire, je sais qu'en fin de compte : Toi aussi ! Alors, s'il te plaît Maman : rattrape-la…_

Je dévisage mon fils et ses yeux implorants, assimilant laborieusement son discours quelque peu moralisateur…

Comment ça il ne s'est pas amusé comme cela depuis bien longtemps ? Bon, c'est vrai que cette horripilante blonde lui a rendu le sourire plusieurs fois, l'a fait rire, l'a étonné, lui a même appris des choses ! Et lui a offert plus qu'un ours en peluche…

Mais, comment ça, en fin de compte moi aussi ? Elle n'a fait que me rendre folle, m'a raconté sa lamentable et accablante vie, m'annonçant entre Frankenstein et un Vampire être la mère biologique de mon fils, m'a obligée à avaler un sorbet au goût particulièrement insolite et m'a lancée sur une piste remplie de fous furieux voulant la mort de mon fils qu'ils tentaient de briser comme une vulgaire bouteille d'Orangina !

Bon, d'accord ! Je me suis amusée à détruire ces insolents sur les autos-tamponneuses.

 _\- Miss Swan !_

M'écrié-je en me retournant… Mais bien évidement elle avait disparu.

Bon sang, comment vais-je faire pour la retrouver ? Je ne suis pas chasseuse de prime moi… Et retourner au dernier endroit où on l'a vu ne servirait à rien, puisque c'est ici…

 _\- Viens, elle est partie par-là !_

M'entraîne Henry, radieux, toujours son énorme peluche sous le bras.

Fendant la foule, nous finissons par apercevoir une chevelure blonde singulière qui rentre tout juste dans le palais des glaces.

 _\- Fonce Maman ! Je garde Teddy !_

Me commande mon fils en me poussant vers l'attraction.

Et me voilà, dans mon tailleur chic, en train de pénétrer dans une attraction sentant la transpiration à plein nez, des vitres dont les traces étranges qui les recouvrent me donnent des hauts le cœur, à la poursuite de la plus agaçante des blondes que je n'ai jamais connue…

J'avance le plus dignement possible, fière et droite, refusant de mettre les mains en avant pour ne pas risquer d'effleurer ses… ignominies ! Glissant toujours le pied en avant, discrètement, pour repérer les passages libres sans me prendre les panneaux de verres « transparents » dans le portrait…

Lentement mais sûrement je me dirige vers la sortie, évitant non seulement les carreaux de verre immondes, mais également les enragés qui cherchent frénétiquement le chemin de la liberté.

Pourquoi suis-je là déjà… ? Pourquoi dois-je supporter ces odeurs de sudations ? Pourquoi faut-il que je subisse les frottements de toutes ces personnes qui pèguent toutes plus les unes que les autres ?

Perdues dans mes pensées et concentrée sur la voie de l'échappée belle, je bouscule quelqu'un :

 _\- Regina… ?!_

 _\- Miss Lucas…_

Levé-je les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Wouaou ! C'est moi ou vous venez de me faire du rentre dedans ?_

Lance-t-elle, un sourire carnassier au visage.

 _\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir heurtée Miss Lucas, je ne vous avais pas vue…_

 _\- Pour ne pas voir quelqu'un dans une attraction constituée uniquement de vitres, il faut vraiment le vouloir Madame Mills._

 _\- Vu l'état de ces « vitres » Miss Lucas, il n'y a au contraire rien d'étonnant à cette absence de perception au travers de celles-ci. Je suis même étonnée qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'accident que cela._

Ajouté-je, le regard fouillant les alentours.

 _\- Vous appelez ça « accident », mais moi je nomme ça « destinée »… Vous trouver deux fois sur mon chemin dans la même soirée Regina : moi je n'appelle plus ça du hasard !_

Affirme-t-elle en s'approchant nonchalamment de moi.

Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine, lève les yeux au ciel et souffle bruyamment :

 _\- Moi non plus je n'appelle pas ça du « hasard » Miss Lucas, mais du « harcèlement » ! Si vous ne voulez pas que ça soit le Shérif qui vous éloigne de moi par la force, je vous conseille de le faire immédiatement de votre propre volonté…_

La louve semble avoir une seconde d'hésitation, puis s'avance à nouveau vers moi, l'œil brillant :

 _\- Vous aimez jouer avec des menottes Regina… ? Cela peut s'arranger sans passer par le Shérif…_

Affirme-t-elle, toutes dents dehors, cheminant toujours vers moi.

Me retrouvant acculée contre une dégoûtante cloison, je m'apprête à lui répondre acerbement quand :

 _\- Madame le Maire… ?! Tout va bien ?_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Miss Swan à quelques pas de moi, je m'élance vers elle :

 _\- Miss S…_

PANG !

Je suis stoppée net dans mon élan, un vitrage ayant décidé de s'interposer entre l'objet de mes recherches et mon admirable corps…

 _\- Regina… ? Regina… ?! Ça va… ?!_

M'interroge la blonde, derrière sa paroi.

Je ne comprends pas la panique dans la voix de la garante de caution à l'air ahuri.

Soudain, je sens un liquide chaud couler. Je porte ma main à mon nez et y trouve un fluide gluant et rouge.

Lorsque je relève la tête, Miss Swan n'est plus là… Je sens la tête qui me tourne… Pourquoi est-elle partie… ? Au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'elle… Pourquoi me fuit-elle alors que moi, bêtement, je lui cours après… ? Tout ça est vraiment ridicule… JE suis ridicule…

Et pourquoi la Terre a-t-elle décidé de danser une gigue… ? Qui a mis cet insupportable grésillement dans les enceintes…. ? Que font tous ces papillons à s'agiter dans mes yeux… ?

Je sens une main ferme me saisir le coude et me maintenir solidement contre son corps :

 _\- Regina… ? Madame Mills… ? Vous m'entendez ?_

 _\- Miss Swan… ? Vous êtes là ? Vous êtes finalement là… ? Vous venez pour me sauver… Encore ?_

 _\- Madame le Maire, je pense que vous délirez… Venez, nous allons sortir d'ici et prendre l'air frais…_

Ma sauveuse m'extrait délicatement de cet enfer.

Elle nous emmène, avec Henry qui nous a rejoint à la fois un peu inquiet de mon triste état mais rassuré de me voir entre les bonnes mains d'Emma Swan, à l'écart de la foule et de l'agitation.

Elle trouve un petit muret et m'y fait asseoir.

Toujours un peu sonnée et pantelante, je me laisse faire sans réagir.

Voyant ma remarquable léthargie, elle se saisit de mon sac, fouille rapidement dedans et en sort un mouchoir qu'elle me tend.

 _\- Tenez._

Je la dévisage sans comprendre ce qu'elle veut.

Devant mon immobilité, elle me regarde fixement dans les prunelles et me demande :

 _\- Je peux… ?_

Je ne saisis pas le sens de sa question mais acquiesce mollement.

Elle me fixe toujours intensément, se penche vers moi doucement, son regard glissant vers… mes lèvres… ?

Je la dévisage, toujours hagarde, comme planante sous l'effet de plantes illicites.

Ses yeux verts remontent lentement vers mes iris chocolat, semblant les interroger, puis descendent à nouveau insensiblement vers mes lèvres, sa main gauche se pose délicatement sur ma joue, ses deux émeraudes rivées sur ma bouche…


	6. Carrousel

_Merci à tou-te-s pour vos reviews, follow et autre mise en favoris._

 _Encore merci à_ Dar-K64 _pour son défi qui nous mène jusqu'ici, mais pas pour le temps tardif de publication ;op_

 _Un énorme merci à ma relectrice_ Cyelab.

 _Et merci aux Guests :_ Guest _(1),_ Guest _(2),_ COOKIE _et_ ElsyCiel

 _22h22 : l'heure du voeux ! Et sans plus attendre : la suite ! :o)_

 **\- POV Emma -**

Agenouillée devant Regina, ma main tremblante posée sur sa joue, je regarde prudemment ses lèvres.

Ses yeux se sont fermés, son visage plus détendu.

Je m'en approche alors délicatement, et là, tout doucement, je dépose sur le coin de sa bouche le mouchoir, tamponnant le sang qui commence à sécher.

Les traits de la brune se contractent.

Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause d'une douleur que je lui inflige par mon geste, que je tente pourtant de rendre le plus doux possible…

 _\- Je vous fais mal ?_

Demandé-je soudainement, mal assurée.

Ses paupières s'entrouvrent légèrement, me fixant quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne secoue sa tête négativement.

Je reprends alors doucement mon mouvement sur son philtrum, nettoyant le reste de sang coagulé.

Je me concentre au maximum sur ma tâche, faisant en sorte d'éviter de penser que je suis en train de caresser les lèvres pulpeuses de Madame la Maire.

Lorsque j'ai enfin terminé, je relève mon regard vers celui de Madame Mills qui me fixe bizarrement.

Je réalise subitement à quel point nous sommes proches, nos deux visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Je m'empourpre instantanément et me recule prestement :

 _\- Heu… Désolée…_

 _\- Pour quoi ?_

Me demande-t-elle, l'œil toujours vitreux, mais néanmoins habité d'une lueur inhabituelle.

Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre. C'est vrai, quoi : pourquoi est-ce que je m'excuse ? Je n'ai rien fait, et encore moins quelque chose de « mal »…

Je suis comme figée, muette, la dévisageant.

Elle place sa main sur la mienne que je remarque encore posée sur sa joue, son regard toujours ancré dans le mien :

 _\- Merci._

Dit-elle, sobrement.

Je lui souris maladroitement, ne sachant quoi dire ni quoi faire.

Elle a cette étincelle dans le regard qui me trouble, mais je vois bien qu'elle-même est encore perturbée par le choc qu'elle vient de subir.

Et bien qu'il soit indéniable qu'elle me plaît physiquement, beaucoup même, je ne peux pas me permettre d'outrepasser les limites de la décence.

Elle n'a pas tout à fait repris tous ces esprits, et se risquer à quoi que ce soit alors qu'elle est dans cet état serait un abus manifeste, allant à l'encontre de sa totale et pleine volonté.

Et s'il y a bien une chose que je ne ferais jamais : c'est clairement d'abuser de qui que ce soit !

Sans consentement total et éclairé, il est hors de question de tenter quoique ce soit !

En plus, il s'agit non seulement de Regina Mills, Maire de Storybrooke, mais en plus (et surtout !) de la mère adoptive de mon propre fils que je viens de tout juste de retrouver !

Je prends une grande inspiration, retire lentement ma main de l'emprise de la sienne et de sa joue, tout en me reculant encore je chuchote, les yeux mi-clos :

 _\- De rien…_

Henry me sort brutalement de cette sorte de léthargie :

 _\- Non, vraiment : merci Emma, tu es vraiment notre Sauveuse ! Personne n'a jamais fait ce que tu as fait pour ma mère… Au contraire : les gens ont plutôt tendance à l'abandonner à son sort._

 _\- Et bien je ne suis pas comme ça Henry, je ne laisse pas les gens dans le besoin et encore moins dans la détresse. Ceux qui le font ne méritent aucune considération._

Répliqué-je, du tac au tac, en me relevant.

 _\- Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse !_

Rétorque instantanément Madame le Maire, outrée, qui reprend ses esprits et se lève en lissant un pli imaginaire sur sa jupe.

 _\- Je sais bien Madame Mills, je sais bien… Ce n'est qu'une façon de parler. Vous êtes la femme la plus capable et la plus volontaire que je n'ai jamais rencontrée, honnêtement._

Lui affirmé-je, sincère.

Henry nous regarde, tout sourire, semblant heureux de voir sa mère interagir de manière presque ordinaire avec un autre être humain, qui lui-même ne part pas en courant face à son comportement froid et hautain :

 _\- Et si nous allions faire un tour de carrousel pour nous remettre de nos émotions ?_

 _\- Bonne idée gamin : une virée sur un cheval calme ne peut que nous faire du bien !_

Il saisit la main de sa mère, me tend son fidèle Teddy puis attrape mes doigts pour nous entraîner, réjoui, vers le manège à chevaux.

J'ai l'impression de flotter, comme dans un rêve éveillé, au milieu de cette foire, glissant parmi la foule, tirée par ce petit garçon au visage d'ange, ravi, mais qui sait si peu de moi, et encore moins qui je suis vraiment…

J'ai eu le courage (ou la folie, je ne sais pas trop encore) de confesser à sa mère adoptive que j'étais la mère biologique de son fils.

Je n'arrive pas à déterminer le sens de son lourd silence sur cet aveu…

Madame Mills n'est pas connue pour son tempérament posé et serein… Même si elle est d'une impassibilité sans borne ! Aussi, je crains que ça ne soit le calme avant la tempête.

Pourtant, j'ai réellement envie d'apprendre à les connaître tous les deux… Certes, au départ j'étais venue juste pour retrouver mon fils… Mais en ayant découvert qui était sa mère (ce qui, au début, m'a plutôt effrayée, je dois bien le dire) et en l'ayant vu interagir avec elle, dans cette fête foraine : j'ai totalement changé d'avis…

J'ai choisi d'entrer en contact avec eux. Je ne pensais pas que cela serait à la fois si facile et si compliqué.

Facile : d'une part évidente parce que Henry est un petit garçon très sociable et très facile d'accès, mais aussi parce que Madame la Maire dispose d'un potentiel de froideur à la hauteur de sa répartie cinglante qui fait tout son charme et que j'adore confronter.

Et compliqué parce que la maîtrise quasi-totale de tout son être par Madame Mills en fait quelqu'un de très difficile à déchiffrer ; tout comme l'affection naturelle de son fils pour moi me fait craindre un violent retour de bâton quant à mon « mensonge » sur qui je suis réellement…

La fraîcheur subite de ma paume liée au fait que Henry vient de me lâcher me sort abruptement de mes pensées.

 _\- On y est !_

S'exclame-t-il tout enjoué.

Le temps de prendre les tickets à la caisse, les chevaux sont pris d'assaut par la horde d'enfants qui patientait autour du manège.

Henry, déjà sur un canasson gris pommelé à l'opposé du guichet, nous fait de grands signes pour qu'on le rejoigne.

 _\- Il n'y a plus de chevaux libres, mais regardez : le carrosse tiré par mon magnifique étalon est disponible ! Veuillez prendre place Mesdames._

S'enthousiasme, tout fier, le jeune brun en nous indiquant la carriole derrière son équidé de bois.

Bon sang Emma, ressaisis-toi ! Me secoué-je. Même Madame le Maire, pourtant engoncée dans son tailleur chic, a déjà pris place dans la charrette.

Alors que je m'avance et enjambe, hésitante, la barrière du fiacre, le carrousel se met prématurément en marche.

Évidemment, ça ne loupe pas : je trébuche et m'affale lamentablement sur Madame Mills.

 _\- Décidément, Miss Swan : cela devient une fâcheuse habitude pour vous de vous installer sur mes genoux…_

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolée Regina, le manège s'est mis brusquement en branle avant que…_

 _\- Miss Swan ! Votre langage ! Nous sommes entourées de jeunes enfants !_

 _\- Ben, quoi : qu'est-ce que j'ai dit… ?_

Silence...

 _\- C'est parce que je vous ai appelée par votre prénom ?_

Silence encore...

 _\- Oh… Non… ! C'est parce que j'ai dit que le manège s'était mis en « branle »… ?! Mais alors là, Madame le Maire, c'est vous qui avez vraiment l'esprit tordu sur ce coup… !_

M'esclaffé-je, me tenant les côtes, n'en pouvant plus. Le pire étant l'air outré qu'elle prend alors en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en relevant son menton, fièrement.

 _\- Non, sérieusement, Regina, vous allez « bouder » pour ça… ?! Et après c'est moi la gamine… !_

Rie-je de plus belle, sous le regard assassin de la brune.

Henry se retourne vers nous, nous interrogeant de ses prunelles perçantes.

 _\- Miss Swan ne sait pas se tenir devant des enfants._

Affirme-t-elle avec aplomb.

 _\- Alors là, on croit rêver ! C'est vous qui avez l'esprit mal tourné et vous osez m'accuser… ?! C'est un comble !_

M'exclamé-je, faussement choquée, mais toujours hilare.

Emportée dans mon rire, je m'écroule littéralement sur Madame le Maire qui tente tant bien que mal de me repousser, en vain.

Ses mains essayent désespérément de m'écarter de son corps mais mon poids et mes tremblements semblent rendre inefficace toute tentative…

 _\- Mon Dieu, Miss Swan ! Vous ne saurez donc jamais vous tenir en public ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous donner en spectacle…_

 _\- J'adore quand vous m'appeler « Dieu » Regina, mais j'insiste : « Emma » me convient tout à fait._

Réussi-je à dire entre deux éclats de rires qui commencent à me faire mal au ventre et à contracter ma mâchoire.

 _\- Miss Swan ! Vous êtes vraiment intenable._

Dit-elle en roulant des yeux et en croisant ses bras.

 _\- Oh, là là… Faut vous détendre un peu Madame le Maire… Vous ne riez donc jamais ?_

Demandé-je, retrouvant un peu mon souffle.

 _\- Si : quand on la chatouille._

Dit une voix enfantine devant nous, pleine d'espièglerie.

 _\- Henry ! Ça ne se dit pas ce genre de chose… !_

S'offusque sa mère, le rouge montant à ses joues.

 _\- Très intéressant comme information…_

Concédé-je, une envie folle de la voir rire me prenant…

 _\- Vous n'oseriez pas… !_

Se scandalise Madame le Maire, les yeux écarquillés devant mon air narquois.

 _\- Vous voulez parier que je vous fais rire… ?_

Argué-je, bombant la poitrine.

 _\- C'est une menace, Miss Swan ?_

Me défie-t-elle, arrogante.

 _\- Un promesse !_

Affirmé-je, dans un sourire de conquistador.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, je lance une attaque de chatouille en bonne et due forme.

Henry nous dévisage, riant aux éclats et m'encourageant, au grand dam de sa mère.

Mes doigts s'agitent dans tous les sens, cherchant son point sensible, appuyant çà et là entre ses côtes, tandis qu'elle se démène pour esquiver mes attaques et emprisonner mes mains afin de les empêcher de réaliser leur mission.

 _\- Miss Swan : veuillez cesser vos enfantillages immédiatement !_

M'ordonne-t-elle, la voix se voulant dure, mais je n'y crois pas du tout.

 _\- Ah, tiens, c'est moi l'enfant maintenant « Madame Je-Fais-Du-Boudin »… ?_

Rétorqué-je, un air railleur au coin de la bouche.

 _\- Cela va très mal se terminer, Miss Swan… « Jeu de mains : jeu de vilains » !_

Argue-t-elle, s'agitant toujours pour échapper à mes assauts.

 _\- J'aurais plutôt dis : « jeu de mains : jeu très sain »…_

Fière de ma pourtant si piètre blague, je relâche mon attention… Moment de faiblesse qui n'échappe pas à Madame le Maire, qui saisit vilement cet instant pour agripper fermement mes deux poignets.

 _\- Stop ! Miss Swan : c'est le moment de s'arrêter._

M'enjoint-elle, un sourire semi-victorieux sur le visage, resserrant son étreinte autour de mes poignets.

 _\- Ou sinon… ?_

Demandé-je, sarcastique.

 _\- Je vous l'ai dit : cela va mal se terminer !_

M'assure-t-elle, ses mains fermement fixées à moi.

 _\- Je n'ai peur de rien Madame Mills !_

Certifié-je, soutenant de mes aigues-marines son regard noir et rieur.

 _\- Oui, sauf des Vampires et autres Frankenstein !_

Pouffe-t-elle, l'œil brillant de malice.

 _\- Oh ! C'est petit ça Madame le Maire, c'était une situation bien différente…_

Râlé-je, mauvaise joueuse.

 _\- Il n'empêche que vous avez sursauté et crié un nombre incalculable de fois, Miss Swan…_

Soutient-elle, son regard me traversant douloureusement.

 _\- Tout cela ne veut rien dire hors de son contexte… !_

M'écrié-je, sentant lentement la colère monter en moi.

 _\- Ah oui ? Et quel contexte, Miss Swan ? Celui d'une petite fille apeurée dans un train fantôme par des monstres de pacotille en papier plâtre… ?_

Ricane-t-elle, me prenant une fois de plus de haut.

 _\- Trèèèèèès bien Regina : je tremble et crie dans les trains fantômes…_

Je décide de couper court à cet affrontement qui n'allait rien apporter de bon si ce n'est une dispute voire un rappel désagréable de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé dans ce train de l'enfer…

Je la fixe d'un regard lointain, me souvenant de sa douloureuse réaction qui me comprime encore le cœur…

Je sens ses doigts presser mes avant-bras.

 _\- Miss Swan…. ? Tout va bien… ?! Vous avez l'air d'être partie loin._

M'interroge-t-elle, une légère appréhension dans la voix.

 _\- Je n'ai pas encore tenue ma promesse…_

Dis-je alors, simplement.

 _\- Votre promesse… ?_

S'enquiert-elle, surprise.

 _\- Vous faire rire !_

Proclamé-je vivement.

Elle resserre de toutes ses forces mes poignets.

 _\- Je suis sûre de pouvoir y parvenir sans les mains._

Lui dis-je dans un clin d'œil. Elle me fixe, une légère lueur d'angoisse dans le regard.

J'écarte mes bras afin de reculer également ses mains de moi, tendant nos bras en croix.

J'approche mon visage d'elle, lentement…

 _\- Miss Swan… ?!_

Le son s'étouffe dans sa gorge que je sens serrée.

 _\- Oui Madame Mills… ?_

Interrogé-je innocemment, m'approchant de plus en plus.

 _\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que vous faites… ?_

Je penche ma tête sur le côté, à quelques centimètres de son visage, puis m'arrête, la fixant.

 _\- Que pensez-vous que je fais, Madame le Maire… ?_

Demandé-je, tourmenteuse.

Je la vois déglutir difficilement.

 _\- Je… Je ne sais pas, Miss Swan…_

Bégaye la grande Regina Mills.

 _\- Que voudriez-vous que je fasse alors, Regina ?_

Susurré-je, dans un souffle.

Je sens son corps se tendre.

Je rapproche alors doucement nos bras vers nous, pliant légèrement mes coudes vers l'arrière.

Mes mains effleurent à présent son chemisier au niveau de sa taille et là, je sens la pression se faire plus légère sur mes poignets.

Son souffle s'emballe et ses yeux s'obscurcissent, me jaugeant étrangement.


	7. Splash

_Merciiiii d'être toujours là..._

 _Ma relectrice est en congés, donc désolée pour les fautes :o(_

 _Aller, hop : la suite !_

 **\- POV Regina -**

 _« Que voudriez-vous que je fasse alors, Regina ? »_

Les deux émeraudes d'Emma Swan me scrutent, scintillant de malice.

Son visage d'ange, arborant pourtant un air si diabolique en cet instant, est dangereusement penché à une vingtaine de centimètres du mien.

Ses deux mains, que je sens légèrement tremblotantes, sur lesquelles les miennes, moites, sont toujours enserrées : sont pratiquement posées sur mes hanches.

Son souffle se mêle au mien qui devient incontrôlable et erratique… Je perds le contrôle…

Et je déteste perdre le contrôle !

Comment se fait-il que cette horripilante blonde me mette dans des états pareils… !

C'est intolérable… ! Il faut absolument que je me ressaisisse…

Je ferme alors mes yeux en soufflant, reprenant calmement ma respiration.

 _\- Madame Mills ?_

M'interrompt le chuchotement de l'agaçante chasseuse de prime.

Je garde les yeux fermés, refusant de revoir tout de suite son troublant regard qui pèse sur moi.

 _\- Regina ?_

Non non non, pas encore. Je ne suis pas prête à me replonger dans la profondeur de ses jades…

Je fronce les sourcils et force la fermeture de mes orbes.

Je sens une douce chaleur prés de mon visage… très près… trop près… !

Tellement je suis concentrée sur mon souffle spasmodique et le trouble persistant en mon for intérieur, je ne me suis pas rendue compte que j'avais lâché les poignets de mon assaillante.

J'ouvre alors lentement mes paupières et vois une main s'agiter de gauche à droite devant moi.

Juste derrière se trouve le regard vert mais inquiet de la surprenante Miss Swan.

Pourquoi est-elle toujours là au fait ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas fui comme tout le monde ?

Même si c'est pour Henry qu'elle est avec nous, elle a envers moi une attitude bien trop délicate pour que cela soit uniquement pour « son » fils.

Depuis quand des gens ont une attitude agréable avec moi… ?! Personne n'est « gentil » avec la terrible Regina Mills ! Alors pourquoi cette énervante Miss Swan l'est-elle… ?

Je sens deux mains chaudes prendre doucement en coupe mon visage.

 _\- Regina… ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'il vous plait… Dites-moi quelque chose…_

Les aigues-marines plantées dans mes hématites me transpercent douloureusement, mon souffle court se remet à s'accélérer et mon cœur à battre à un rythme effréné.

L'air affolé de la blonde en face de moi me ramène vaguement à la réalité, mais le contact de sa peau sur la mienne est plus fort, et il m'est impossible de faire le moindre mouvement ou de dire le moindre mot…

 _\- C'était pour plaisanter Regina… Veuillez m'excuser… Je… Je suis vraiment désolée… Je… Je vous en prie… Pardonnez-moi…_

Balbutie la garante de caution en face de moi, complétement dépassée par ma catalepsie.

Mais il m'est tout simplement impossible de réagir, de bouger ou dire quoique ce soit… Je suis comme figée dans mon propre corps, devenu rigide comme de la pierre…

Tout à coup, une lumière semble éclairer ses pupilles, la faisant brusquement détacher ses douces paumes de mes joues glacées.

 _\- Je suis navrée, sincèrement… J'aurais pas dû poser mes mains sur vous… J'aurais dû, au contraire, savoir qu'il ne fallait pas…_

Bredouille-t-elle, totalement désappointée, un air affligé sur la figure.

Ma peau libérée de la sienne, je reprends peu à peu vie.

Le sang semble à nouveau s'écouler dans mes veines, mes muscles recouvrer leur fonction motrice et mon cerveau le contrôle de tout mon corps.

 _\- Franchement, je suis trop conne… !_

Se fustige-t-elle.

 _\- Langage Miss Swan !_

Ne puis-je m'empêcher de la sermonner.

Ses yeux, qu'elle avait baissés sur la pointe de ses chaussures, remontent instantanément vers moi, méfiants, comme cherchant une réponse à son questionnement muet.

Les couleurs envahissent à nouveau mon épiderme et le froid quitte petit à petit mon corps.

Ses mains se tordent l'une l'autre, manifestant son angoisse à mon égard.

 _\- Je vais bien Miss Swan._

Finis-je par dire.

Un sourire contrit sur son visage me répond silencieusement.

La voir ainsi, si mal à l'aise, à cause de ce qu'elle considère comme un mal qu'elle m'aurait infligé, me perturbe grandement de manière paradoxale.

Je crois que je n'aime ni la voir dans cet état, ni la sentir responsable de tout ceci.

Je lui adresse alors un maladroit, mais néanmoins sincère, sourire timide.

 _\- Je vais bien._

Redis-je un peu plus distinctement.

 _\- Je vous assure Regina, je m'en veux terriblement de ce que j'ai fait… Je le sais pourtant qu'il ne faut pas que je pose mes mains sur vous… Vraiment… Je suis une parfaite idiote…_

Se blâme-t-elle encore une fois, froidement.

 _\- Ça, dans l'absolu, ce n'est pas moi qui vous dirais le contraire Miss Swan… Vous êtes une parfaite idiote ! Mais, et ça m'écorche la bouche de vous le dire, néanmoins : parfaite…_

Son regard s'illumine brusquement.

Bon, j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort là… « Parfaite »… Il ne faut sans doute pas exagérer…

 _\- Miss Catastrophe Parfaite, oui : c'est bien moi._

Sourit-elle gauchement. Puis, après un court silence :

 _\- Peut-être un jour m'expliquerez-vous ce qui est si terrifiant pour vous dans un contact…_

Ajoute-t-elle dans un murmure, plus pour elle-même que pour moi.

Je la détaille un instant. Son regard, habituellement si brillant et rieur, est maintenant sombre et lointain. Son sourire, si éclatant, a désormais disparu de son visage. Comme ses manières, tellement arrogantes, semblent avoir quittées son corps.

Et c'est la culpabilité qui a entièrement pris possession de tout son être.

Mais comment lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute si ma mère me battait dès que je ne faisais pas ce qu'elle voulait, comme elle le souhaitait, au moment où elle l'ordonnait, à tel point que j'ai dû à de nombreuses reprises rester enfermée chez moi plusieurs jours d'affilés afin que personne ne voie les traces sur ma peau ?

Qu'elle n'y est absolument pour rien si, par la volonté de ma « charmante » génitrice, j'ai été mariée de force à un homme bien plus âgé que moi qui aimait passer ses nerfs et se « soulager » sur moi de manière physique et violente, au point d'en avoir perdu un fœtus de plusieurs semaines et d'en être devenue stérile ?

Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a foncièrement aucune part de responsabilité dans cet effroyable passé qui me hante encore terriblement aujourd'hui ?

C'est tout simplement impossible… Finalement, ce n'est qu'une fine peau qui masque aux yeux du monde mes blessures, mais elles sont toujours là, bien présentes, à vif, brûlantes, douloureuses…

Et pourtant, Emma Swan a su voir sous ma carapace ces dommages irréversibles en moi. Elle a non seulement vu mais également compris les lésions profondes qui sont capables de me paralyser encore aujourd'hui…

Toutes ces cicatrices que je dissimule au plus profond de mon âme comme autant de faiblesses que l'on pourrait utiliser contre moi…

Mais non, pas elle. Pas Miss Swan. Elle ne s'en sert pas pour m'atteindre ou me faire du mal… Au contraire : elle tente du mieux qu'elle peut (même si ce n'est pas flagrant, après tout elle reste Miss Catastrophe… !) de m'en protéger, de m'épargner…

 _\- Maman… ?! Tout va bien ?_

Me demande Henry, l'angoisse transparaissant dans sa voix fluette.

Sous cet électrochoc, je me ressaisis immédiatement, remets mon masque parfaitement impassible et lui réponds, tout sourire :

 _\- Oui mon grand, tout va bien. Quelle est la prochaine attraction que tu as envie de faire mon Petit Prince ?_

Son regard me transperce quelques secondes, interdit, puis se dirige lentement vers Miss Swan, interrogatif.

Cette dernière hausse simplement les épaules, le considérant d'un air désolé.

 _\- Et si nous allions nous rafraîchir les idées sur le Splash ?_

Propose l'impétueuse Miss Swan.

 _\- C'est quoi ce manège ?_

Demande Henry, n'ayant aucune connaissance sur ce divertissement au nom assez évocateur qui ne m'inspire rien de bon.

 _\- C'est une sorte de croisement entre le train fantôme, mais qui ne fait pas peur, et un grand huit, mais sans looping, le tout sur l'eau._

Explique la blonde, ravie de partager une fois de plus une information avec nous.

 _\- Ça a l'air vraiment cool !_

S'extasie mon jeune garçon, enchanté une fois de plus de la trouvaille de Miss Swan.

 _\- Et tu verras, tout en haut, juste avant la grande descente, il y a un gros ballon suspendu, et on a droit à une surprise si on tape dedans !_

Affirme-t-elle, un immense sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres, les yeux à nouveau étincelants.

Je préfère de loin la voir comme cela, réjouie, pleine d'entrain, extasiée comme une enfant, tout simplement : vivante.

Et puis, une fois de plus, elle a su détourner la situation plutôt gênante et redonner le sourire à Henry.

Celui-ci est le premier à descendre du carrousel, excité de découvrir un tout nouveau stand, sous ours en peluche toujours sous le bras et se tourne vers nous :

 _\- Vous venez ? J'ai trop hâte de monter sur le Splash maintenant !_

La garante de caution me sourit anxieusement, craignant certainement ma réaction à sa proposition.

 _\- On y va mon grand, allons voir quelle nouvelle torture Miss Swan va encore nous faire endurer._

Affirmé-je, jetant un regard complaisant qui contredit totalement mes paroles vers la concernée, qui en profite pour m'adresser un clin d'œil.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, prête à entendre une autre de ses remarques que je commence à apprécier :

 _\- Je suis toujours sur Terre, près de vous Madame Mills, arrêtez de me chercher aux cieux._

Alors que je sens le coin de mes lèvres s'étirer, je me retourne brusquement pour lui cacher mon sourire naissant et tout en m'avançant dans la foule je lance :

 _\- Oh, rassurez-vous Miss Swan, je sais bien que vous êtes là, sur le sol, près de moi : vous rampez à mes pieds depuis plus de 2 heures à présent…_

Je l'entends rire ouvertement dans mon dos puis s'élancer à ma poursuite, pour se mettre à ma hauteur et marcher près de moi, son visage éclairé d'un immense sourire.

Nous avançons côte à côte, dans un étrange silence.

Elle nous guide, nonchalamment, vers l'affreuse attraction au nom évoquant de monstrueuses éclaboussures.

Et en effet, lorsque nous arrivons devant le manège en question, je ne peux que frissonner devant les personnes qui descendent, complètement trempées, des sortes de troncs d'arbres servant de wagonnets.

 _\- J'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me faire monter dans cette… chose… pour m'inonder de la tête aux pieds Miss Swan._

 _\- Oh… ! Rassurez-vous Regina, je n'ai pas besoin de « chose » pour vous inonder._

S'exclame la blonde, dans un rire sardonique, rempli de sous-entendus.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer que nous sommes poussés vers l'entrée des enfers sous-marins.

Miss Swan saisi délicatement mon coude et me pousse pratiquement à l'avant d'un de ces troncs tout mouillés…

 _\- Regardez ! À l'avant, juste derrière la sorte de pare-brise, c'est quasiment sec : on est protégé des éclaboussures de la descente finale._

Me dit la blonde, sur un ton bienveillant.

Nous nous retrouvons donc assises toutes les deux sur le premier banc à l'avant du tronçon de faux bois, Henry et son Teddy sur le rang juste derrière.

La femme qui me perturbe le plus depuis les 2 dernières heures de ma vie me sourit affectueusement, ne rendant pas les choses plus faciles pour mon self-control.

Le radeau de fortune se met à balloter de gauche à droite avant de se mettre à avancer péniblement.

Les clapotis de l'eau tout autour de nous ne m'inspirent rien qui vaille.

Je m'accroche fermement à la barre de fer devant moi quand nous pénétrons dans une grotte sombre où la musique entêtante me fait froncer les sourcils.

Miss Swan, sentant probablement la tension qui s'est installée en moi, se tourne vers moi, m'adressant un sourire se voulant rassurant.

Elle approche sa main au-dessus de la mienne qui est agrippée au barreau, pour la poser dessus, mais se ravise au dernier moment.

Elle se contente de me regarder tendrement, ses émeraudes plantées dans le fond de mesyeux.

Soudain elle s'exclame :

 _\- Regardez : des éléphants ! Avec un prince Indien là !_

Effectivement, plusieurs paysages sous forme de scènes apparaissent devant nous, au détour d'un virage…

Finalement, je suis transportée par ce que je vois et emportée par l'extase dont fait preuve Miss Swan à chaque nouvelle évocation qui s'offre à nous.

Notre bateau de fortune sort de l'antre aux panoramas magiques, nous montrant cette fois un tableau représentant quelques dinosaures.

 _\- Maman ! Tu as vu ! Il y a un tricératops !_

 _\- Oui, on le voit Henry._

 _\- Et il y a même un talarurus !_

Ajoute l'impétueuse blonde à mes côtés.

Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi elle parle, mais la crois sur parole : elle a déjà prouvé de nombreuses fois ses connaissances importantes sur divers sujets…

Elle se tourne vers moi, capte mon regard sur elle et je rougis instantanément.

Elle me sourit, encore et toujours, et je m'empourpre un peu plus, détournant la tête.

Tout à coup, notre pirogue se met à pencher dangereusement en arrière, grimpant une impossible pente au son inquiétant de « cla-clack… cla-clack… cla-clack… ».

Voulant saisir à nouveau la ferraille pour me cramponner, j'attrape par mégarde la main de Miss Swan qui était déjà posée là.

Le contact me brûle immédiatement la peau et je me retire promptement, le sang battant mes tempes, mes mains devenant moites.

La chasseuse de prime ôte également sa main du métal et se tourne vers moi :

 _\- Regina… Regina… ! Regardez-moi ! Il va falloir vous accrocher, parce que là : ça va secouer !_

Me dit-elle en me montrant le sommet que nous allons atteindre.

Cet effroyable bruit continue de retentir dans mes oreilles : « cla-clack… cla-clack… cla-clack… »

Mes doigts blanchissent alors sous la pression que j'exerce sur la barre d'acier.

Au moment où nous arrivons tout en haut, Henry s'écrit :

 _\- C'est ça le ballon qui permet d'avoir une surprise Emma ?_

Mais sans attendre de réponse, je le vois se lever du siège.

Alors que je blêmis immédiatement, et il tape dans l'objet en question et se rassoit aussi rapidement avant que notre canot ne se mette à dévaler à vive allure la descente.

 _\- Oh mer… credi ! Madame Mills : penchez-vous en avant !_

M'enjoint Miss Swan, exécutant elle-même l'ordre.

Je me incline donc au plus proche de la bulle qui fait office de pare-brise et voit la profonde flaque se rapprocher à un rythme fou.

Lorsque notre embarcation entre en contact avec l'eau, une immense gerbe passe par-dessus notre abri de fortune et s'écoule lourdement sur Henry et sa peluche.

Je me retourne pour voir s'il va bien, et je le vois rire aux éclats, ravi d'avoir pris une douche.

Alors que je vais lui lancer un regard noir désapprobateur et une remarque acerbe pour l'accompagner, je vois son regard se lever un peu plus loin au-dessus de nous et entend la blonde aux yeux jades murmurer :

 _\- Oh, bon sang… Regina… Je suis désolée…_

Ne comprenant pas, je me retourne vers l'avant et c'est là que je le vois :

Un arrosoir géant suspendu au-dessus de notre rivière vient de s'abaisser, libérant une pluie diluvienne sur notre canot de fortune.

Henry rugit d'un mélange de joie et de peur.

Emma Swan ferme les yeux et rentre la tête dans les épaules.

Et ma fierté, tout comme moi, succombe à un déluge.

 _\- MISS SWAN !!!_

Hurlé-je, lorsque l'orage s'arrête enfin, les cheveux collés au visage.

 _\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez dit être désolée pour… ça…_

Dis-je en nous désignant, tous les trois, trempés jusqu'aux os.

Elle me regarde d'un air désolé, la tête rentrée dans les épaules… mais ne répond pas.

 _\- Vous saviez, n'est-ce pas… Vous saviez… !_

Elle baisse les yeux vers le sol.

 _\- Oh oui… Vous saviez… ! C'était…_

 _\- La surprise qu'offrait le ballon!_

S'exclame Henry, totalement en joie.

Nous finissons par arriver à la fin du parcours et descendons, dégoulinants, de notre galère… dans tous les sens du terme… !

Nous avançons, dans un silence pesant, dans une contre allée de la fête foraine.

Soudain, Henry s'arrête devant un stand avec des miroirs déformants.

Miss Swan se met derrière lui et ils observent leur image dans l'un d'eux, stoïques.

Ne les voyant pas bouger, je m'approche à mon tour pour contempler notre reflet.

Et nous voilà, tous les trois, imbibés d'eau, les vêtements collés à la peau, les cheveux plaqués au visage, l'air hagard, des gouttes glissant le long de nos corps jusqu'au sol et formant sous chacun de nous une flaque.

Cette vision monte doucement à mon cerveau, s'imprimant lentement.

Et tout à coup, je suis prise de soubresauts venant de mon ventre, qui grimpent lentement vers mes épaules puis atteignent le fond de ma gorge.

J'explose alors de rire.


	8. Tagada

**JOYEUX NOEL !**

 **Juste un petit chapitre pour vous remercier d'être toujours là, de suivre mon histoire qui est pourtant à l'arrêt…**

 **Je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser en plan et de vous « abandonner »…**

 **Je tenais donc à vous offrir un petit quelque chose en ce 25 décembre 2017, comme un cadeau d'être encore par ici…**

 **Seulement je suis en grand manque d'inspiration comme vous allez pouvoir le voir dans ce mini chapitre et je ne veux pas que cela gâche la fin de l'histoire…**

 **Merci à tou-te-s les « guests » et particulièrement Apple qui m'a écrit une petite review ce soir…**

 **Je vous laisse avec cette ébauche de chapitre…**

 **\- POV Emma -**

Nos trois reflets déformés, dégoulinants et dépités, accompagnés du rire aussi franc que libéré de Regina, nous entraînent tour à tour, Henry et moi dans un fou rire communiquant dont nous avons du mal à nous remettre.

Je réalise soudain que ça y est : l'objectif de l'Opération « Risette » a été atteint ! L'indomptable et terrifiante Regina Mills rit, et je dirais même plus, elle rit à gorge déployée… !

Prise dans cette pensée, mon hilarité se calme et je me rends compte que je fixe tendrement Madame Pince-Sans-Rire et que cette dernière me regarde également intensément.

Je me détourne alors rapidement, les joues rosies, et m'adressant à Henry :

 _\- Je connais un très bon manège pour sécher… !_

 _\- Vous m'effrayez Miss Swan… La dernière fois que nous vous avons suivie sur une attraction, voyez dans quel état pitoyable nous en sommes ressortis…_

Manifeste Madame le Maire en nous désignant de haut en bas.

 _\- Avoue que c'était trop cool Maman !_

Proteste immédiatement Henry, un éclat de rire brillant toujours au coin de ses yeux.

 _\- Vous ne pouvez pas nier Madame Mills ! Vous avez ri avec nous… ! Vous vous êtes même précisément« esclaffée » !_

Ajouté-je, à la fois fière et arrogante d'avoir réussi l'impossible, mais également attendrie par la joie désormais visible sur le visage détendu de Regina.

 _\- Alors où comptez-vous nous emmener maintenant Miss Swan ?_

 _\- Et bien, cette fois je ne vous direz rien : ce sera la surprise !_

Déclaré-je, pleine de suspense.

Henry est tout enjoué à l'idée de me suivre encore une fois dans un de mes projets fous.

Je me doute bien que l'attraction dans laquelle je vais les emmener ne sera pas vraiment du goût de Madame Balai-Dans-L'Arrière-Train, mais je suis par contre certaine que le spectacle qui en découlera vaut tout l'or du monde.

 _\- Est-il possible d'avoir au moins un indice sur le supplice supplémentaire que vous allez nous faire endurer Miss Swan… ?_

M'interroge la grande Regina Mills, une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

 _\- Et bien, pour se sécher, quelle est la meilleure méthode ?_

 _\- Heu… se réchauffer ?_

Demande, hésitante, Madame le maire.

La voir aussi incertaine et peu sûre d'elle est à la fois étonnant et jubilatoire.

 _\- Exact Madame Lumière ! Et savez-vous quelle est la manière la plus efficace pour faire chauffer la matière ?_

Je la fixe intensément, attendant sa réponse qui tarde à venir…

Manifestement elle n'en a pas la moindre idée.

Elle est sans doute très douée pour la politique, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas en « physique-chimie » rie-je intérieurement.

Alors que je vais donner la solution, Henry s'écrit :

 _\- En agitant les molécules…. !_

Je lui adresse un grand sourire, fière de lui.

 _\- Elémentaire mon cher Watson !_

Dis-je en mimant le célèbre Sherlock Holmes, fumant sa pipe.

Cette imitation fait rire le garçonnet

Apercevant du coin de l'œil le regard légèrement terrifié de l'inflexible Regina Mills, je me décide à mettre un terme à une série de question que je ne souhaite pas voir commencer en initiant le mouvement :

 _\- En route mauvaise troupe ! L'Histoire avec un grand « H » nous attend !_

Et sans laisser le temps à une quelconque réaction de la troupe en question, je m'élance dans les allées de la fête foraine en direction du manège mystère.

Le froid commençant à nous saisir, j'accélère le rythme ignorant les plaintes royales de Madame le Maire, me disant que mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage ne pourra que nous réchauffer…

Je me mets alors à danser et sautiller tout en chantonnant, tournant sur moi-même telle une toupie, éclaboussant les passants et déclenchant le rire enfantin de Henry.

 _\- Miss Swan…_

Lance, l'air désabusé et les yeux au ciel, Madame Coincée.

Mais Henry se joint à moi dans cette folle chorégraphie, ajoutant quelques pas nouveaux et se mettant à chanter sur ma voix qui sonne à la fois faux et qui déraille, un air bien connu :

 _\- Une… deux… une… deux… La patrouille des éléphants S'achemine pesamment La trompe en avant Les oreilles au vent Et circulent militairement… Et circulent militairement…_

Certains badauds nous applaudissent, d'autres se mettent à chanter avec nous et quelques uns nous suivent dans notre farandole insensée.

Nous voilà avançant au pas (suivis de manière inconsciente en rythme par Regina, ce qui me fait rire en mon for intérieur) en direction du « manège-séchoir ».

La colonne s'arrête comme Mowgli dans le dit Livre de la Jungle lorsque mon « _HALTE !_ » retenti : dans un choc brutal !

Comme semblant revenir à la réalité, les gens reprennent leur chemin respectif et s'éparpillent autour de nous dans les différentes artères de la foire.

 _\- Nous y voilà !_

Dis-je fièrement face à l'attraction portant le nom évocateur de « Tagada ».

Une sorte d'assiette géante qui tourne et secoue les pauvres âmes qui se sont installées sur le banc qui cercle son pourtour.

Avant même de sentir le regard courroucé et dépité de Madame Mills, j'imagine ses orbes levées aux cieux à l'instant où ses mots s'échappent de ses lèvres :

 _\- Je pensais que vous nous aviez déjà tout fait subir, et surtout le pire… Mais manifestement je me trompais… Vous êtes au-delà de toute limite de l'imaginaire Miss Swan… Mon Dieu !_

 _\- Emma suffira, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je suis là pour votre bon plaisir et cela effectivement par delà toute imagination ! Me suivre dans mes délires c'est accepter de vivre des sensations aussi fortes et violentes que contradictoires, c'est autoriser les montées et les descentes effrénées de mon grand huit émotionnel !_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rétorquer, un sourire éclatant illuminant mon visage moqueur.

Et c'est sur cette note philosophique que nous montons tous les trois dans la soucoupe qui secoue…

 **\- SQ –**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse ici…**

 **Si vous avez des suggestions de suites, des idées ou tout autre commentaire, n'hésitez pas !**

 **JOYEUX NOEL !**


End file.
